


Esse Quam Videri (Essere piuttosto che apparire)

by NoxCaterina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Slash, slow-build romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxCaterina/pseuds/NoxCaterina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry James Potter è un giovane e ingenuo ragazzo nel North Carolina degli anni '50. Ad Edenton, dove ha trascorso tutta la sua vita quasi rinchiuso in un bozzolo, Harry prenderà infine coscienza di sè e di ciò che lo circonda. Deciderà della propria vita e del proprio futuro, diventando finalmente adulto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esse Quam Videri (Essere piuttosto che apparire)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Esse Quam Videri (To Be Rather Than to Seem)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154). 



Harry James Potter sedeva sul dondolo nel portico strisciando le scarpe nella polvere, ascoltando il ronzio delle zanzare, e desiderando che non facesse così caldo. Se avesse avuto i soldi sarebbe andato al cinema, dove c'era l'aria condizionata, ma non voleva spiegare a a suo padre di aver già speso l'intera, per quanto esigua, paga. Lavorare per suo padre aveva dei vantaggi, ma anche degli svantaggi: sapeva esattamente quanto denaro Harry guadagnasse. E non poteva certamente dire di essere malato quando semplicemente non voleva andare a lavoro.

 

La voce di sua madre, che cantava insieme alla radio, si diffondeva attraverso la finestra aperta mentre spellava le pesche da mettere nei barattoli. Doveva gettarle solo per un momento nell'acqua bollente affinché perdessero la pellicina, l'intera cucina odorava di frutta succosa che voleva essere mangiata. Era una brava cuoca, anche se a lui non sarebbe mai davvero piaciuto il fegato con le cipolle a prescindere da cosa lei potesse farci.

 

“Harry James,” Disse suo padre aprendo la zanzariera con una spinta. “corri al ferramenta di tuo zio Vernon e prendi la vernice che ci serve per il la staccionata del giardino. Lui sa che colore voglio, poi fermati a casa di nonno Evans per lasciargliela. Ti ricordi, vero, che hai promesso di aiutarlo, figliolo?” Disse James e si sedette sul dondolo per leggere la gazzetta della sera.

 

“Si, papa.” Rispose Harry, desiderando di non dover andare al magazzino di suo zio. C'era caldo e, non ostante la strada fino al negozio in Broad Street fosse soltanto di pochi isolati, avrebbe preferito sedersi nel portico e sorseggiare limonata pensando a ragazze e motociclette, anche se non necessariamente in quest'ordine.

 

 

 

Quando tornò a casa dalle sue commissioni il dolce e delizioso odore se n'era andato, solo per essere sostituito dal saporito aroma di maiale arrostito lentamente sulla brace, focaccine di mais, e pannocchie. Pensò di essere morto e andato in paradiso. Improvvisamente, il suo stomaco brontolò e realizzò esattamente quanto fosse affamato in realtà. Dopo essersi lavato nel bagno di servizio, entrò in cucina e baciò sua madre sulla guancia.

 

“Harry James, ero certa che non saresti arrivato a casa in tempo per la cena. Prepara il tavolo al posto mio, per favore.” Disse Lily. Harry prese forchette, coltelli e cucchiai dal cassetto sperando ci fosse del freddo gelato per dessert. Tirò fuori tre piatti identici, bianchi con strisce blu attorno al bordo e, come sempre, una birra per suo padre, un té zuccherato per sua madre e un bel bicchiere fresco di latte per lui. Appena finito di posizionare i tovaglioli di stoffa ad ogni posto suo padre entrò a passo deciso nella stanza e prese posto a capotavola.

 

“Lily, cara, ha un profumo delizioso.” Disse sorridendole quando lei poggiò il piatto con i pomodori del giardino e fagioli pole sul tavolo.

 

“Lo dici ogni volta che cucino la cena, James Potter.” Rise in risposta, servendo Harry subito dopo, quasi abbondantemente quanto il padre.

 

“Non posso mangiarlo tutto mamma, fa semplicemente troppo caldo!” Disse Harry.

 

“Sei un ragazzo che deve ancora crescere, Harry James. Devi mangiare.” rispose sorridendo mentre gli aggiungeva un'altra cucchiaiata nel piatto.

 

“Ho vent'anni, non crescerò ancora.” Rispose, ma prese a scavare nel proprio piatto. Mangiarono in relativo silenzio, James sembrava piuttosto soddisfatto quando Lily si alzò da tavola e iniziò a parlare mentre si avviava al lavello per lavare i piatti.

 

“James, mio padre ha assunto qualcuno per lavorare all'agenzia di onoranze funebri con lui.” Disse con calma. Harry seppe immediatamente dal tono della voce di sua madre che avrebbe dovuto scappare, ma ci si aspettava asciugasse i piatti dopo che sua madre li aveva lavati, così saltò su dalla sedia e afferrò dal cassetto un asciughino per i piatti pulito.

 

 

 

“È una buona notizia allora, era da qualche tempo che stava cercando qualcuno. Non mi piace molto lavorare lì.” James rabbrividì leggermente.

 

“Ho molta familiarità con il lavoro di mio padre, ma si, anche io preferisco non lavorare là. Quindi, è una notizia ottima, infatti, che abbia trovato qualcuno adatto per i lavoro.”

 

Alla parola adatto James si girò per guardare in faccia Lily e Harry poté dire che stava finalmente facendo due più due. “Solo, esattamente, chi ha assunto tuo padre, Lily?” Chiese, lo sguardo fisso, aspettando che lei lo incrociasse.

 

“Severus Snape.” Rispose, la voce che non tradiva alcuna emozione.

 

“Cosa?” Rispose bruscamente.

 

“James, ascolta. Sai che l'intera famiglia naviga in cattive acque da quando hanno ridimensionato la Piantagione di Cotone. Suo padre-” iniziò, ma lui la interruppe.

 

“Suo padre è un ubriacone, Lily! Un imbarazzo per l'intera città.”

 

“Non riusciva a trovare un altro lavoro dopo che l'hanno mandato via; era già oltre la sessantina e nessuno vuole assumere un uomo di quell'età. E dato che era il supervisore alla piantagione non era nemmeno esattamente popolare.” Spiegò Lily mentre lavava i piatti frettolosamente e li passava ad Harry, che li asciugò e li ripose nell'armadietto.

 

“E questo come spiega il motivo per cui lui non riesce a tenersi un lavoro, Lily?” Rispose James, la sua voce che iniziava ad alzarsi. Ovviamente, James non si stava più riferendo al padre.

 

“James, non davanti ad Harry James.”

 

“Ha il diritto di sapere. È grande abbastanza da ascoltare quanto quell'uomo sia contro natura.” Disse con un lampo di durezza negli occhi. Se solo Harry avesse avuto una minima idea di cosa i suoi genitori stessero parlando in quel momento.

 

“Semplicemente non ti piace. So che non è per quello.” Rispose freddamente.

 

James guardò suo figlio, poi di nuovo Lily. Si alzò di botto e se ne andò dalla cucina senza un'altra parola.

 

Che cosa intendeva suo padre con 'contro natura'? Si domandò Harry mentre finiva di aiutare sua madre con i piatti.

 

 

 

Domenica mattina arrivò presto, come sempre durante l'estate. Harry avrebbe preferito di gran lunga dormire piuttosto che indossare il suo vestito della domenica, specialmente dopo aver passato un'intera giornata a casa del nonno a pitturare. Ma la funzione iniziava immancabilmente alle nove e uno non voleva arrivare tardi. Dalla loro casa in Albemarle Street, c'era solo ad un isolato e una svolta a destra per arrivare alla Chiesa Episcopale di St. Paul. Le signore più anziane, Ms Longbottom, Ms McGgonnagall, e Ms Weasley si stavano sventolando in prima fila, aspettando l'officiante, il reverendo Dumbledore. Gli uomini tendevano a stare verso il retro se potevano, sperando di discutere dei punteggi di baseball del giorno prima. Ma James fu spinto dalla moglie avanti, in terza fila, così Harry li seguì obbedientemente. Nonno e nonna Evans erano già là. Lei lo salutò con un bacio e un pizzicotto sulla guancia che in qualche modo non lo disturbava quando aveva dieci anni, ma adesso, in chiesa, davanti all'intera città, era un po' troppo. Presto l'officiante entrò e la funzione cominciò. I pensieri di Harry iniziarono a fluttuare immediatamente.

 

Quando la funzione era iniziata da circa dieci minuti, sentì il suono della porta del santuario aprirsi e richiudersi. Girò la testa quanto gli era possibile e vide un uomo magro e dai capelli scuri stare in piedi nel retro della chiesa, più fuori che dentro, ma proprio sulla soglia. Indossava un bel completo nero, come se stesse presenziando a un funerale. Proprio allora sua madre gli pizzicò la gamba e lui si girò per provare ad ascoltare il sermone...

 

“Ma questo ragionamento è fallato, perché non sono i nostri desideri a definirci... sono le nostre scelte. Nella lettera ai Romani 6:16 Paolo insegna che le nostre scelte ci rendono sia schiavi del peccato che schiavi di Cristo. Grazie alle nostre scelte volontarie possiamo diventare più simili a Cristo o meno simili a lui. Cosa facciamo, non cosa desideriamo, ci rende la persona che siamo.”*'*

 

Il reverendo Dumbledore era bravo con le parole. Poteva essere solare e gioviale ma i sermoni portavano un forte significato e ogni tanto guardava i parrocchiani da sopra i suoi occhialetti a mezza luna sulla punta del suo naso ricurvo, e quelle volte Harry sentiva che il reverendo sapeva esattamente di che tipo fossero i peccati che il suo gregge aveva commesso.

 

Quando Harry si girò la volta dopo, Snape se n'era andato.

 

 

 

“Oh, è così bello che sia venuto, Harry. Non ti vedevo da un mese quest'estate.” Il reverendo Dumbledore sorrise mentre si stringevano la mano uscendo dalla chiesa dopo la funzione.

 

“Non è così tanto, Reverendo.” Lo difese la madre all'istante.

 

“Sto solo stuzzicando il ragazzo, Ms. Lily. Ma mi piacerebbe vederlo qui più spesso.” Rispose con un guizzo negli occhi.

 

“Proverò ad esserci, signore.” Harry abbassò la testa leggermente in segno di deferenza verso l'uomo.

 

“So che lo farai, figliolo. So che lo farai.”

 

 

 

“Mamma, andiamo a mangiare da Nonno questo pomeriggio?” Chiese Harry una volta che si furono liberati della folla che usciva dalla chiesa.

 

“Certo che si, tuo nonno ci rimarrebbe così male se non andassimo da lui per il pranzo della domenica.” Rispose, prendendolo a braccetto per la corta passeggiata verso casa Evans.

 

“Che cosa voleva dire papà a proposito di quello Snape?” Butto fuori Harry prima di poter anche solo realizzare di averlo detto. Guardò lontano da sua madre, vergognandosi di sé all'improvviso. Si sentiva come una pettegola, come sua zia Petunia: dille un segreto e in un ora tutta Edenton lo saprà.

 

“Harry James, semplicemente non andavano molto d'accordo a scuola. È stato un sacco di tempo fa, non preoccupartene adesso, va bene?” Disse, sfregando la mano su e giù sul suo braccio mentre camminavano. Lo rilassava sempre quando glielo faceva, era così rassicurante. Ma sentiva ancora che c'era qualcosa di più nelle parole di suo padre.

 

 

 

Il lungo tavolo era imbandito con pollo fritto, insalata di patate e anguria, pesce-gatto, brocche di tè zuccherato e limonata fatta in casa: lo nominavi ed era lì. Gli uomini giocavano con i ferri di cavallo nel retro e fumavano, i bambini giocavano a nascondino e si dondolavano nel giardino sull'altalena appesa al ramo di una gigantesca quercia viva, tutte le signore si erano riunite sotto il portico – alcune sulle sedie pieghevoli bianche, alte sul dondolo di pino che non mancava mai in quasi tutti i portici della città. 

 

Harry voleva ascoltare di cosa stessero parlando gli uomini, ma sapeva ce se lo avessero sentito avvicinarsi a suo nonno probabilmente lo avrebbero considerato troppo giovane per ascoltare, dato che continuavano a trattare Harry come un bambino. Rimase in piedi vicino al limite della casa e provò a tenersi fuori dalla loro vista: suo padre stava parlando con suo nonno e sospettava di conoscere di cosa stessero discutendo.

 

“...Non voglio gente come lui vicino alla mia famiglia; lo capisce, papà Evans...”

 

“Sta solo lavorando all'agenzia, James, non ceneremo con lui per Natale.” Rispose suo nonno, prendendo un lungo tiro dal suo sigaro.

 

“Bene, se non le importa di assumere gente come lui, non so più cosa pensare di lei Signore” ribatté suo padre, e lanciò l'ultimo ferro di cavallo, forte. Mancò completamente l'obbiettivo. “Dannazione, mi dispiace.” Esalò James. “Sono solo preoccupato della sua cattiva influenza sui giovani in città.”

 

“È un valida preoccupazione, James, ma tu non hai bisogno di preoccuparti del nostro Harry James.” Disse suo nonno, mettendo una mano sulla spalla di James.

 

Harry strinse forte gli occhi. Aveva bisogno di qualche momento per pensare a cosa aveva sentito. Facendo il giro della casa, cercò sua madre. La vide sul portico e attirò la sua attenzione. “Sto andando a nuotare alla cala, Mamma.” Senza aspettare davvero una risposta, iniziò a camminare su per Gale Street, poi giù per la Oakum, quindi su per la Queen prima di trovarsi davanti alla piantagione di cotone.

 

 

 

Dietro la piantagione scorreva un piccolo torrente che incontrava presto la Baia di Queen Anne. A Harry piaceva andare lì quando aveva bisogno di tempo da solo per pensare. Era quasi completamente isolata dato che poche persone sceglievano di andare in giro attorno alla piantagione, specialmente di domenica. E per quanto nuotassero a largo, molti preferivano dirigersi verso il lungomare e tuffarsi nella baia dal molo di Edenton. Iniziò a togliersi i vestiti e gettarli su una roccia, mancandola piuttosto platealmente. Guardandosi intorno ancora una volta, e non vedendo nessuno, si tolse anche i mutandoni, e saltò nell'acqua.

 

Era così fredda e rinfrescante. L'acqua non era certo limpida oltre ogni immaginazione, ma per quanto lo riguardava andava bene. Non voleva davvero pensare a cos'altro potesse nuotare con lui nella cala.

 

E cosa pensare di quell'uomo, Snape? Se Harry aveva capito bene suo padre, stava suggerendo che Snape fosse gay. E suo padre era preoccupato influenzasse altri giovani uomini in città? Harry non aveva idea di come potesse essere possibile. Era davvero preoccupato che suo figlio diventasse gay? Gli era capitato di chiedersi come mai suo padre gli permettesse sempre una sbirciata alle riviste che teneva a lavoro, lontano dagli occhi devoti di sua madre. Tutti gli altri uomini alla carrozzeria sbavavano e commentavano ogni volta che arrivavano i mensili, mentre Harry rimaneva in silenzio. Certamente le donne erano abbastanza attraenti, ma lui non capiva esattamente cosa ci fosse da fare tutte quelle scene. Una volta aveva sentito sua madre dire che lui era un bocciolo tardivo e dire a suo pare quanto fosse indipendente e 'libero pensatore'. C'erano state un paio di ragazze al liceo, ma nessuna relazione davvero seria. Schizzò l'acqua attorno a se un altro po', limitandosi a godere il refrigerio. Comunque, capì di essere stato in acqua abbastanza a lungo quando notò che le sue mani iniziavano a raggrinzirsi. Ritornò a nuoto fino alla riva, guardando nuovamente che non ci fosse qualcun altro in giro. Si scrollò velocemente e si vestì più in fretta che poté. Non era mai stato molto a suo agio con le proprie forme leggermente ossute. E certamente non fuori, all'aria aperta, dove chiunque lo poteva vedere. perché non si era cambiato a casa prima di venire per una nuotata? Pensò tra sé mentre scivolava nelle sue scarpe eleganti e ritornava a piedi verso King Street attraverso gli arbusti.

 

I suoi piedi lo portarono verso i binari del treno; sapeva che la casa lì vicino apparteneva a Snape, era più piccola e più trascurata delle altre. Se un treno avesse deragliato in quel punto, non avrebbero più avuto una casa - era a circa quattro metri e mezzo dai binari. La vernice si stava scostando e non avevano alcun dondolo nel portico, e una delle finestre laterali della casa era rotta. Non si era mai soffermato prima a pensare a quella famiglia: certamente, erano conosciuti in città per non essere la gente giusta, ma non avrebbe saputo immaginare un posto più miserabile dove vivere.

 

Solo allora la zanzariera si aprì e Tobias Snape venne fuori spingendo la porta, un urlo stridulo alle sue spalle. “È domenica! Il bar non è aperto, quindi non so dove pensi di farti un bicchiere!”

“Forse cercherò qualcos'altro allora, Strega!” Salì sull'instabile Packard del '47 e si trascinò via, le gomme che stridevano e una nuvola di polvere lasciata dietro di sé. Harry stava fissando la macchina quando realizzò che Eileen Snape lo stava guardando da dietro la zanzariera. Avvertì un senso di vergogna di sé per aver guardato e se si girò velocemente dall'altra parte. Sentì la porta sbattere mentre camminava oltre i binari del treno. A S. Oakum, girò verso il lungomare, aveva ancora un sacco di cose a cui pensare.

 

 

 

Il lavoro sembrava sempre strascinarsi in estate. Harry continuava a pensare a cosa avrebbe potuto fare invece che scartavetrare macchine che avevano bisogno di una verniciata. Era la cosa più semplice che suo padre potesse affidargli. Assolutamente non era interessato a dipingerle: ogni errore costava denaro a suo padre. Aveva maggiore margine d'errore con la scartavetratura. Non ostante, certamente, fosse lurido quando finiva: la polvere sottile rimaneva nell'aria, si attaccava ai suoi vestiti, gli andava nelle orecchie e qualche volta perfino sui denti.

Fortunatamente, suo padre insisteva che indossasse degli occhiali protettivi sui suoi da vista, la sua miopia era un vantaggio per una volta.

 

Finalmente arrivò il giorno di paga, Harry non poteva aspettare per andare giù al cinema. Il cinema dei Gemelli Taylor non era carino come quello in cui era stato a Elizabeth City con il suo padrino quando aveva otto anni, ma aveva l'aria condizionata, popcorn e un nuovo film. Suo padre sarebbe andato a vedere La Parola Ai Giurati (Twelve Angry Men)*; ma lui non se la sentiva di vedere un film così serio. La maledizione di Frankenstein gli suonava moto meglio .

 

Andò a casa a togliersi con una doccia tutta la polvere e lo sporco e cambiarsi con una semplice maglietta bianca, i suoi blue jeans preferiti, e le scarpe sportive. Mise dell'olio per capelli Vitalis di suo padre, ne usò poco perché l'odore era molto forte. L'uomo aveva smesso di usarlo perché era molto profumato e aveva deciso che la Brylcreem era meglio. Harry raramente si preoccupava anche solo di pettinarsi i capelli quindi una piccola quantità d'olio era già sufficiente per domarli.

 

 

 

Dopo aver controllato le proprie tasche per essere sicuro di avere i cinquanta centesimi per l'ingresso e alcune monete per i popcorn, baciò sua madre e si diresse fuori dalla porta. Avrebbe potuto inforcare la bicicletta fino in città, ma sembrava così da ragazzini. Non avrebbe fatto buio per un altro paio d'ore, ma il caldo cocente era finito e la strada era appena più di quattro isolati dritto giù per Broad Street. Non era l'unico che aveva deciso di dirigersi al cinema quella notte- sempre più persone sembravano anche loro puntare in quella direzione e sperò che non facessero il tutto esaurito per lo spettacolo delle sette in punto.

 

Non si aspettava davvero d'incontrare nessuno dei suoi vecchi compagni di scuola ad ogni modo.

Molti erano andati al college, ed erano rimasti per l'estate lavorando per qualche soldo in più a Chapel Hill, Greensboro, o anche Elizabeth City. Lui era rimasto ad Edenton perché ci si aspettava che ereditasse l'impresa di famiglia da suo padre: la Carrozzeria James e Figlio era abbastanza buona per suo padre quindi doveva esserlo abbastanza per lui. O comunque questo era ciò che credevano i suoi genitori. Era ancor meno interessato a condurre l'agenzia funebre di suo nonno e pregava che suo cugino Dudley vi si interessasse.

 

 

 

Quando arrivò al cinema poté dire che c'erano due distinti gruppi di spettatori – i giovani per il film dell'orrore, e gli anziani per quello di Henry Fonda e compagnia. Porse alla cassiera i suoi cinquanta centesimi e prese il proprio biglietto. Senza guardare andò via dallo sportello del botteghino e si si scontrò dritto contro qualcuno .

 

“Sono molto spiacente. Non stavo -” il resto della risposta gli rimase in gola dato che era inciampato in Severus Snape. Era vestito con una camicia abbottonata nera, con due righe verticali che correvano ad ogni lato dei bottoni, una protuberanza squadrata nel taschino sinistro dove teneva le sigarette, pantaloni neri e scarpe in pelle nere. Harry realizzò che Snape gli stava parlando solo quando i suoi occhi raggiunsero il viso e videro che le labbra si stavano muovendo.

 

“ ... prossima volta.” Fu tutto quello che sentì prima che Snape lo oltrepassasse e accendesse una sigaretta. Per qualche ragione che non sapeva definire, seguì Snape verso l'ingresso.

 

“Ne ha un'altra?” Chiese Harry, senza sapere assolutamente a cosa stese pensando, dato che lui non fumava. Aveva provato una volta, con tosse e dolore, e sua madre gli aveva detto che avrebbe fatto meglio a non presentarsi mai a casa odorando di sigarette, anche se quasi ogni altro uomo adulto fumava. Questo era il North Carolina, dopotutto.

 

“Dubito che ai tuoi genitori farebbe piacere vederti chiedere una sigaretta a me, Harry James Potter.” Ridacchio Snape. Ma nondimeno uscì il pacchetto fuori dal taschino e ne passò una a Harry.

A quel punto Snape cercò dentro la tasca dei suoi pantaloni e ne pescò un accendino. Harry rimaste lì in piedi finche non realizzò che Snape stava reggendo l'accendino ma non aveva la sigaretta in bocca. Arrossì leggermente e si piegò in avanti per accendere. Provo a non inspirare troppo a fondo, per non tossire, ma successe comunque. Snape ridacchiò e poi aspirò profondamente. Soffiò un anello di fumo verso Harry e s'incamminò dentro il teatro.

 

Harry non sapeva se avrebbe dovuto seguirlo. Ma cosa pensava? Suo padre lo avrebbe ucciso se avesse saputo che gli aveva anche solo parlato. Si sarebbe limitato a prendere qualche popcorn e un'acqua tonica*'. Se lo trovo, buon per lui ; se no, va bene lo stesso. E si diresse verso la cassa e comprò un secchiello di popcorn leggermente più grande di quanto fosse intenzionato a mangiarne. Grazie a Dio era giorno di paga.

 

Dopo essere entrato in sala, diede una veloce occhiata attorno ma non vide nessuno che conosceva, o Snape. Prese posto verso il centro della sala, si diresse verso il lato vicino alla parete. Preferiva stare vicino alla fine della fila così c'era meno gente che si alzava durante il film e gli bloccava la visuale. Non si sedeva mai davanti, era troppo vicino e gli faceva male il collo, il modo in cui lo doveva piegare leggermente indietro per guardare bene. Il retro della sala, lo sapevano tutti, era riservato ai poco-di-buono o alle coppiette che pomiciavano, a seconda del film. Essendo già incappato in Snape, sospettò che sarebbe stata la prima opzione questa volta.

 

Harry si sistemò con il suo secchiello di popcorn fuori misura, le luci si abbassarono in sala e una voce disse: “É occupato questo posto?” Harry si girò per vedere chi fosse, anche se lo sapeva già. Scosse la testa ma realizzò che fosse piuttosto buio, quindi si schiarì la gola e disse: “No.” Realizzò che il cuore gli stesse scoppiando nel petto. Cosa gli stava succedendo? Si comportava come una ragazzina con una cotta; la sua pelle bruciava, tutta rossa. Grazie a Dio era buio pensò tra se, mortificato dalla propria reazione. Il film cominciò e lui si limitò a guardare dritto davanti a sé, timoroso di girarsi e guardare il suo compagno silenzioso.

 

“Le va qualche popcorn?” Chiese Harry a Snape, ancora senza girare la testa. Una mano si diresse sopra il secchiello che stava tenendo in grembo. Immediatamente lo allontanò da se, poggiandolo tra loro sul bracciolo.

Il film in se non era nulla di cui scrivere a casa. Molte volte le loro mani si sfiorarono mentre entrambi prendevano i popcorn nello stesso momento; non era sicuro se Snape lo stesse facendo apposta o meno, ma ogni volta che faceva per tirare la mano era come se bruciasse, era quasi certo di aver sentito ridacchiare l'ultima volta ma non aveva osato controllare se Snape lo stesse guardando.

 

“Cosa pensa del film?” Chiese Harry quando le luci si alzarono in sala.

 

“Tu eri molto più divertente, Harry James Potter.” Rispose Snape mentre tirava di nuovo fuori una sigaretta dal taschino della camicia. “Ne vuoi un 'altra o una è stata abbastanza per te?” Harry diventò rosso come un pomodoro e distolse lo sguardo, facendolo ridere. Sussurrò: “Sei così attraente quando arrossisci.” A quel punto Harry realizzò che avrebbe fatto meglio a tornare a casa, tornare a casa adesso. Senza una parola, si diresse all'uscita, poteva ancora sentire Snape ridere dietro di lui.

 

Fu una lunga camminata fino a casa. Quattro isolati li sentì come fossero quattro miglia. Non aveva intenzione di affrettarsi. Non c'era alcuna ragione per farlo. Ma, con suo orrore, camminare era ancor più difficile perché aveva un'erezione. Sperò che i suoi ardori si sarebbero raffreddati prima di arrivare a casa; non poteva immaginare le prese in giro che avrebbe ricevuto da entrambi i suoi genitori, che sicuramente avrebbero pensato che avesse incontrato un ragazza al cinema. Il Signore abbia pietà di me, pregò silenziosamente. Non ostante sapesse in cuor suo, e lo sapesse da qualche tempo, che non stava cercando una moglie, era ancora scioccante scoprirsi duro e bisognoso di un Severus Snape.  
 

 

 

Nelle seguenti due settimane, Harry provò a concentrarsi sul suo lavoro – aiutò di più suo padre al negozio; aiutò sua madre con le sue conserve e sottaceti. Si offrì persino di aiutare suo zio Vernon al Ferramenta - tutto per tenere la mentre lontana da Snape. Ovviamente, le notti erano le più difficili. D'estate, l'aria era già calda e appiccicosa e suoi sogni semplicemente rendevano le sue lenzuola ancora più calde e più appiccicose. Sua madre, benedetto il suo cuore, non diceva nulla sul fatto che le lavasse una mattina si e una no. E solo una si e una no perché girava il lenzuolo di sopra al contrario e lasciava che il pasticcio appiccicoso asciugasse vicino ai suoi piedi durante le notti seguenti.

 

Ad ogni modo, era troppo bello per durare per sempre. Un giorno suo padre era andato in macchina a Elizabeth City per prendere alcune provviste, lui era rimasto a casa dal lavoro e sua madre lo aveva messo all'angolo in cucina all'ora di pranzo. Sapeva di essere spacciato quando sua madre aveva preparato tutti i suoi piatti preferiti: pollo fritto freddo, insalata di cavoli -niente cavoli neri in vista, crostata di ciliegie e la sua preferita, Coca-cola. Sapeva che doveva esser corsa al negozio per quella quella mattina perché aveva finito l'ultima bottiglia la sera prima. Si sedette e iniziò a mangiare pregando di finire prima che lei raccogliesse il coraggio di chiedergli qualunque cosa. Una volta che la sua bocca fu piena a sufficienza, lei si lanciò.

 

“Hai intenzione di raccontarmi di lei, Harry James?” disse dolcemente, facendolo soffocare con il cibo. “Signore, figliolo stai bene?” Disse saltando su per dargli delle pacche sulla schiena.

 

“Buco sbagliato.” Rispose, gli occhi che lacrimavano. Prese un grande sorsata della sua bevanda per provare a sciacquare via ciò che era rimasto in gola. Chiuse gli occhi e sperò, quando li riaprì che lei se ne fosse andata. Non ebbe questa fortuna.

 

“Sei così imbarazzato di avere una ragazza?” Chiese sua madre, gentilmente, ma con la determinazione negli occhi.

 

“Mamma, non ho una ragazza.” Disse mentre iniziava nuovamente a mangiare. Aumentò il passo per velocizzare l'interrogatorio. Forse se avesse finito abbastanza velocemente non le avrebbe nemmeno dovuto mentire.

 

“Be', certamente hai un interesse, non è così?” Disse un po' arrogantemente.

 

“Oh, Dio!” Gridò al suggerimento di lei.

 

“Non dire il nome di Dio in vano. Questo non è colpa Sua.” Rispose sua madre severa, ma recuperò la propria voce calma abbastanza presto. “Chi è lei, tesoro? Magari ti possiamo aiutare – incontrare la sua famiglia, fare un grazioso picnic la domenica qui, invece che a casa di tuo nonno.” Disse lei, prendendo la sua mano sinistra in entrambe le sue e stingendola.

 

“Ascolta mamma, non penso che funzionerebbe. Non c'e davvero niente tra di noi.” Era pronto ad iniziare a mangiare la torta, appena altri due o tre minuti e avrebbe potuto scappare dalle sue domande. Sapeva che avrebbe potuto, appena un'altro paio di morsi.

 

“È una ragazza Harry James?” Oh, no. Silenzio. Silenzio funebre. Mentirle era impossibile. A chiunque altro, persino suo padre o suo nonno, avrebbe potuto mentire, ma mai a lei. Prese un profondo respiro e guardò in alto per incontrare i suoi occhi, ma poté dire che lei già sapeva.

 

“Va tutto bene, Harry James. La tua mamma capisce.” Disse mentre si alzava, chinandosi su di lui e abbracciandogli la testa e le spalle. Lui crollò, proprio lì e in quel momento. Afferrandole la vita, seppellì la testa nel suo grembiule, scosso da singhiozzi silenziosi. Lei continuò a stringerlo e a far scorrere le mani tra i suoi capelli, lisciandoli ancora e ancora.

 

“Per adesso non lo diremo a tuo padre, ok?” Lui annuì “Se hai bisogno di parlare, tuttavia, vieni a cercarmi. Promesso?” Lui annuì di nuovo, all'improvviso non era più così affamato e se ne andò.

 

 

 

Passarono altri quindici giorni prima che Harry decidesse di voler vedere un altro film al cinema. Questa volta una sala proiettava Il Ponte Sul Fiume Kway mentre l'altra mostrava Sfida All O.K. Corral (Gunfight at the O.K. Corral). Lui voleva assolutamente vedere il Western. Forse avrebbe persino indossato i suoi stivali invece che le scarpe. I suoi Jeans preferiti erano puliti, dato che non li indossava mai durante il lavoro, e scelse una camicia attillata, completamente bianca. Gli piacevano molto i bottoni che aveva, verde così scuro da essere quasi nero.

 

L'estate stava scorrendo via; molti in città avevano fatto l'ultima gita alla spiaggia la settimana passata. Al cinema non c'era neanche lontanamente tanta gente quanta la volta precedente che c'era andato. Si avvicinò cautamente, guardando in giro, giusto per vedere se ci fosse anche qualcun altro, acquistò il biglietto e andò all'interno. Di nuovo comprò un secchiello grande di popcorn e un'acqua tonica, di nuovo si sedette a metà della sala e di nuovo sedette vicino alla parete. Provò a non essere irritato quando il film iniziò e non v'era alcun segno di Snape. Che cosa stava pensando ad ogni modo? Snape era un uomo adulto, un quarantenne. Non “andava fuori a divertirsi” come un errante scolaretto. Era sicuramente passato oltre, il flirt di una notte non era un impegno serio. Harry sospirò e guardò il film da solo.

 

Quando il film era quasi finito sentì una voce dietro di lui dire: “Mi domandavo se saresti tornato di nuovo.” Harry si girò lentamente; non voleva allontanare la felicità che aveva provato sentendo nell'orecchio quel suono morbido e setoso.

 

“Sei stato qui tutto il tempo?” Sussurrò. Le luci del film illuminavano occasionalmente la faccia di Snape e in altri momenti rendevano quasi impossibile vederlo.

 

“Vengo qui ogni venerdì sera, è un bel modo per conoscere persone.” Disse dando ad Harry giusto l'accenno di un sorriso. Scommetto che che lo è, pensò Harry, un pizzico adombrato. Si girò per vedere il resto del film, ma la mente era all'uomo seduto dietro di lui, nel buio.

 

Quando iniziarono a scorrere i titoli di coda, Snape si sporse in avanti e disse: “Vuoi fare una passeggiata verso il parco del lungomare?” La testa di Harry diceva no, ma il suo cuore diceva si o forse il suo cuore diceva no, ma la testa diceva si. Comunque fosse, quello che uscì dalla sua bocca fu un “ uh-huh”.

 

“Lo prenderò per un si.” Disse Snape, mettendosi in piedi. Harry si ricompose meglio che poté e si alzò per seguire Snape fuori dalla sala. Camminarono giù per Broad Street, passarono il Confederate Memorial, fino alle panchine del parco vicino al molo. Snape tirò fuori il suo pacchetto di sigarette, ne accese una e offrì ad Harry il pacchetto.

 

“Penso che farei meglio a stare alla larga da quelle, uh, Snape. Scusa, ma come dovrei chiamarti?” Harry rise nervosamente, mentre Snape faceva scivolare il pacchetto nel suo taschino destro. Indossava gli stessi abiti che Harry gli aveva visto addosso quattro settimane prima. Snape si arrampicò su di un tavolo da picnic e si sedette con i piedi sulla panchina distendendosi all'indietro, appoggiato sui gomiti.

 

“Puoi chiamarmi Severus. E tu Harry James – ti chiamano tutti così? Un nome non è abbastanza?” chiese Snape mentre guardava l'acqua schizzare contro il molo, inalando profondamente.

 

“Be', James, è mio padre-”

 

“Sono ben consapevole di questo fatto.” Rispose Snape tagliente.

 

“Giusto, be', ad ogni modo tutti mi hanno sempre chiamato Harry James, da che ho memoria.” Harry sentiva il petto stringergli come succedeva quando era nervoso. Forse questa era stata una cattiva idea dopotutto.

 

“Preferisco chiamarti solo Harry. Disse Snape, sedendosi dritto di nuovo per fare un altro tiro dalla sigaretta.

 

“Certo, mi sta bene. È diverso.” Mi piace, pensò Harry tra se con un sorriso.” Così tu lavori per mio nonno giusto?”

“Si, quando ha del lavoro per me. Non ho molto da fare dato che non è morta molta gente ultimamente.” Disse Snape con nonchalance mentre si alzava e spegneva la sigaretta sotto il tacco.

 

“Oh, è una cosa terribile da dire! Non stai sperando che qualcuno muoia, vero?” Butto fuori Harry, leggermente scioccato dall'idea.

 

“Non è mio desiderio. Comunque, apprezzerei lavorare più di tre giorni a settimana.” Disse Snape mentre iniziava a camminare verso la banchina. “Cammina con me per Water street, Harry.” Non era una domanda.

 

“Okay.” Rispose Harry, non ancora sicuro di cosa stesse facendo. O di cosa Snape stesse facendo. Si stavano dirigendo verso Broad Street, quando si sentì un grido provenire dal Bar di Abe. Immediatamente Snape accelerò il passo per vedere cosa stesse succedendo mentre Harry si affretto dietro di lui, praticamente correndo per tenergli dietro. Quando raggiunsero l'entrata del bar, c'era Tobias Snape che discuteva con il proprietario, Abe Dumbledore, il fratello del Reverendo.

 

“Hai finito per questa notte Snape. Vai a casa!” Gridò Abe. Mr. Snape iniziò a rispondere, Snape avanzò grandi passi e tirò suo padre per le braccia.

 

“Andiamo a casa, Padre. Verrò a prendere la macchina domani.” Disse a suo padre che si appoggiava pesantemente su di lui per reggersi. Sembrava che Mr Snape stesse per dire qualcosa, ma chiuse la bocca e permise al figlio di condurlo a casa giù per Water Street, verso la loro casa in King street. Dopo che percorsero qualche misura Harry poté sentire Snape sibilare mentre suo padre urlava di quando in quando, anche se non forte abbastanza per poter Harry capire cosa stessero dicendo.

 

Harry era deluso, quanto meno. Snape non aveva nemmeno detto arrivederci, tuttavia capiva - la famiglia viene prima. Era la regola non scritta da queste parti. Sentendosi di nuovo un po' più calmo, guardò al suo orologio da polso e realizzò che avrebbe dovuto dare delle spiegazioni. Non aveva un coprifuoco, ma era rimasto fuori un'intera ora dopo l'orario in cui terminava il film. Qualcuno avrebbe potuto domandasi dove fosse stato. Mentre camminava verso casa, provò a pensare a qualche storia verosimile, non una bugia, ma non l'intera verità. Magari sua madre sarebbe già stata a letto.

 

Fortunato com'era, nel salotto le luci erano accese, il che significava che sua madre stava lavorando ai ferri mentre suo padre ascoltava alla radio il suo romanzo a puntate preferito. Prendendo un profondo respiro aprì la porta d'ingresso.

 

“Harry James, dove sei stato?” Chiese sua madre, un pizzico di preoccupazione nella voce, continuando comunque a sferruzzare, risparmiandogli l'agonia del suo sguardo penetrante.

 

“Ho soltanto fatto una piccola passeggiata giù vicino al lungomare. É tutto. E quasi non fa più così caldo di notte ormai. E c'era una brezza fresca che soffiava dalla baia.” Harry guardò suo padre, che non sembrava interessato.

 

“Va bene figliolo. L'aria fresca ti fa bene, con tutto il lavoro che fai per me. Hai visto nessuno dei tuoi amici?” Chiese suo padre senza reale interesse, ma perché sua madre lo stava guardando con disappunto.

“Si Harry James, hai incontrato qualcuno?” Chiese lei.

 

“Nessuno di speciale.” Rispose reggendo il suo sguardo. Annui appena e lei sorrise sempre altrettanto leggermente. “Penso che andrò a letto, Mamma. Papà, buona notte.” Si diresse alle scale all'istante. Certamente gli avrebbe chiesto a riguardo l'indomani a pranzo. Sabato notte era la notte fuori di suo padre con i suoi vecchi amici di scuola. Guidava sempre fino ad Elizabeth City per giocare a carte con il padrino di Harry, Sirius Black, così come con il suo compagno di stanza, Remus Lupin. Quando erano assieme si comportavano come se fossero ancora al college e qualche volta suo padre aveva perfino perso la funzione domenicale perché non era in condizioni di guidare fino a casa.

 

Abbastanza prevedibilmente, sua madre bussò alla sua porta attorno alle nove. Era più che ora di alzarsi, dato che aveva dei lavoretti da fare, compreso tagliare l'erba del giardino sul retro prima che il giorno diventasse troppo caldo.

 

“Harry James Potter,” Sussurrò sua madre quando si sedette sul bordo del letto. “ voglio sentire tutto a proposito dell'appuntamento di ieri sera.”

 

“Mamma, non era un appuntamento. Semplicemente mi è capitato di imbattermi in qualcuno, è tutto. Non era pianificato prima.” Rispose mentre proava a raggomitolarsi di nuovo sotto le coperte.

 

“Ma era il qualcuno giusto, vero?” Si aprì in un amplissimo sorriso e annuì.

 

“Sinceramente, penso che tu la stia prendendo terribilmente bene.” Rise Harry, ancora sorridendo da orecchio a orecchio.

 

“Ho sempre sognato una grande famiglia.” Disse Lily mentre guardava prima suo figlio poi fuori dalla finestra. Parlava quietamente, come se stesse rivelando un po' di sé al figlio, per la prima volta “Ma non era destino.”

 

“Sei delusa da me, mamma?” Harry sentì la tristezza passargli sopra mentre la ascoltava.

 

“Siamo stati benedetti ad avere te, Harry James. Sapevo da veramente tanto tempo che tu eri solo te stesso tua e saresti andato per la tua strada. Hai scelto un sentiero difficile, ma io ti amerò sempre, non importa cosa accadrà. Non c'è niente che una madre desideri di più per il suo bambino che essere felice.” Disse mentre si alzava dal bordo del letto. “D'altra parte, lasceremo che sia tuo padre quello a gridare di rabbia e lamentarsi senza fine. Ma rinsavirà, so che lo farà. Ti ama più di qualsiasi cosa al mondo.” Rispose ed Harry non poté impedirsi di crederle. “Lo rivedrai presto?” Gli chiese.

 

“Probabilmente non fino al prossimo venerdì – gli piace andare al cinema.”

 

“Sembra adorabile, Harry James, ma stai attento. Hai bisogno di essere discreto. La gente non è molto gentile quando si tratta di qualcuno che percepiscono come diverso. D'altro canto, non voglio vedere mio figlio con il cuore spezzato.” Si chinò su di lui e lo baciò sulla guancia. “Tuo padre probabilmente non tornerà fino a tardi, perché non dormi un altro po'?” A quel punto sua madre se ne andò, chiudendo la porta dietro di se.

 

 

 

Naturalmente, la settimana dopo trascorse senza che riuscisse a vederne la fine. Ogni giorno era un impresa alzarsi e trascinarsi al lavoro; l'unica cosa che lo spingeva era che il lavoro significava stipendio, che voleva dire un'altra uscita al cinema, il che significava che sarebbe stato in grado di vedere Snape di nuovo. Chiamami Severus, la sua mentre supplicava in una voce peccaminosa. Finalmente era riuscito a trovare un modo di tenere le lenzuola pulite e cioè prendersi cura del suo problema mentre si faceva la doccia, immaginando un'altra mano sul suo uccello. I sogni non erano ricchi di dettagli dato che non sapeva esattamente cosa facessero due uomini insieme, ma c'era un sacco di masturbazione reciproca. Non riusciva ancora a immaginarsi sulle ginocchia: non era proprio paura dato che sapeva com'era ricevere un pompino, ma non sapeva com e fosse farlo. Severus penserebbe che sono così inesperto, se qualcosa venisse mai fuori.

 

Era un altro caldo giorno di mercoledì, e con così tante cose per la testa, Harry decise di sgattaiolare di nuovo al torrente dopo che la piantagione aveva chiuso, alle sei. Si guardò intorno e non vide nessuno, così si svestì velocemente e si affrettò dentro l'acqua. Che meraviglia! Nuotò tanto a largo che non riusciva a toccare il fondo, chiuse gli occhi e galleggiò sulla schiena, godendosi la pace che l'acqua silenziosa portava alla sua mente.

 

Durante la settimana, la minaccia di essere scoperto era reale. Dopo essere uscito dall'acqua ed essersela scosso di dosso corse indietro ai suoi vestiti prima di indossarli nuovamente. Messi i mutandoni e i jeans, sentì un suono dietro di sé. Voltò di scatto la testa ma non vide nessuno. Stava tirando la testa fuori dalla maglietta quando sentì un altro suono –un ramoscello che si spezzava. “Chi va là?” Chiamò ad alta voce.

 

Snape uscì fuori da dietro una grande quercia. Era vestito con una maglietta nera, e pantaloni neri, sebbene non fossero quelli che indossava normalmente il venerdì sera. Forse aveva intenzione di fare una nuotata anche lui, pensò Harry. Si guardarono l'un l'altro per un momento poi alla fine Harry ruppe il ghiaccio: “Progettavi di andare a nuotare?”

 

“No, non finche non ho visto te che nuotavi.” Rispose Snape, ma stava guardando oltre Harry, verso il centro del lago, dove Harry aveva galleggiato fino ad appena pochi minuti fa. Harry deglutì rumorosamente.

 

“Quanto a lungo hai guardato?” Chiese con calma.

 

Snape si girò e guadò Harry, fece un passo verso di lui e sussurrò “Abbastanza a lungo.” Sapeva di dover già essere arrossito di nuovo. Tutto ciò che Snape facesse o dicesse lo faceva arrossire? La risposta era un sonoro 'Si', apparentemente.

 

“Arrossisci ancora, Harry? Mi piace così tanto vedere le tue guance diventare rosse.” Snape si sporse per accarezzare le guance di Harry con il dorso della mano, ma Harry si allontanò leggermente dal contatto. Snape si ritrasse e tirò fuori un pacchetto di sigarette dal taschino “Be', l'avrò fraintesa, Signor Potter.” Disse mentre accendeva una sigaretta. “Forse dovrei tentar fortuna da qualche altra parte.”

 

Harry congelò. Avevano appena iniziato a conoscersi l'un l'altro e adesso Snape voleva finirla? Prima ancora di iniziare? Snape iniziò ad allontanarsi verso la piantagione. Harry non sapeva cosa dire o cosa fare. Era nel panico, tutto era andato sottosopra in solo pochi momenti, ma lui non poteva semplicemente lasciare andare via Snape...

 

“Aspetta! Per favore!” Snape si fermò, ma non si girò. Harry si mise le scarpe e raggiunse Snape. “Mi dispiace, Severus. Non hai frainteso, per niente.” Non osava guardarlo negli occhi - aveva appena fatto un qualche tipo di dichiarazione a Snape: Si, ti voglio; Si, voglio stare con te; si, si, si. Snape si sporse e sollevò il mento di Harry, cercò il suo viso, e i suoi occhi. Gli fece di si con la testa e Snape lo baciò.

 

Harry si sentiva come andare a fuoco- era un bacio gentile, per testare le acque, ma gli sembrava di bruciare col calore di un migliaio di fiamme. Il suo cuore stava martellando nel petto, le mani gli tremavano leggermente, il corpo immerso nelle sensazioni. Solo per un bacio! Snape fece cadere la mano dal mento di Harry e raggiunse la nuca tirandolo più vicino. Allora il bacio iniziò con più intensità, la lingua di Snape pregava per entrare, leccando lungo il suo labbro gonfio. Harry gemette e Snape colse l'opportunità per far scivolare la lingua nella sua bocca, roteando, leccando, mordicchiando e succhiando. Snape, lo tirò di nuovo più vicino e Harry sentì la propria erezione incontrare la sua attraverso gli strati di stoffa. O mio Dio, è troppo e venne esattamente lì e in quel momento...

 

Snape lentamente ammorbidì il bacio mentre massaggiava con dei cerchi la schiena di Harry. Non avrebbe potuto vergognarsi più di quanto aveva fatto venendo in quel modo, senza essere stato toccato, nelle proprie mutande. Questo era sicuramente un segno che Harry era troppo giovane per Snape. Si rifiutava di alzare la testa, era così mortificato. Snape appoggiò la fronte contro quella di Harry e disse “Mi è piaciuto immensamente.” Dopo pochi momenti, Harry alzò la testa e iniziò a ridere, profondamente e a lungo, la testa gettata indietro.

 

“Cos'è così divertente?” Disse Snape, guardandolo intensamente, ma senza reale malizia nella voce.

 

“Be', sono appiccicoso e adesso devo camminare fino a casa, sperando di non imbattermi qualcuno sulla strada che potrebbe chiedermi perché ho una macchia umida sul davanti dei jeans. Se non rido potrei iniziare a piangere.” Disse Harry mentre iniziava a camminare per il sentiero, verso la piantagione.

 

“Se fossi tutto bagnato questo nasconderebbe quel piccolo problema.” Rispose Snape con un ampio malvagio sorriso e spinse Harry indietro verso il torrente. A quel punto il fiumiciattolo non era molto profondo ma funzionò come per incanto. Nessuno avrebbe chiesto della macchia umida, solo del perché Harry fosse completamente zuppo e coperto di ninfee e alghe.

 

“Hai intenzione di aiutarmi ad uscire da qui?” Chiese Harry alzando la mano.

 

“Dipende se intendi tirare con te anche me.” Rispose, mentre tendeva la mano destra ad Harry.

 

“Hai bisogno di essere tirato dentro anche tu?” Chiese, pescando informazioni e abbassando gli occhi sulla cerniera di Snape.

 

“Peste.” Rise Snape, mentre permetteva ad Harry di tirare giù anche lui .

 

“Come te ne andrai adesso? Siamo entrambi fradici.” Chiese Harry una volta che finalmente si furono arrampicati su per la sponda del torrente, di nuovo sul sentiero.

 

“Tu te ne vai per primo, io rimarrò qui qualche altro minuto, fumerò una sigaretta- oh dannazione, sono tutte bagnate!” Disse Snape, mentre tirava ogni sigaretta fuori dal pacchetto ispezionandole tutte, sperando di trovarne una asciutta.

 

“Uh, Severus?” Snape lo guardò. “Sarai in sala venerdì notte?”

 

Avvicinandosi ad Harry, Snape respirò. “Non me lo perderei per nulla al mondo.”

 

 

 

Venerdì sera arrivò e Harry era più nervoso di quanto lo fosse mai stato. Questa volta, era un vero appuntamento. Tirò fuori gli stivali neri di pelle e i suoi jeans 501, ma la camicia? Non aveva completamente idea di quale camicia indossare. Bussarono alla porta della sua camera. La raggiunse a piedi scalzi e a petto nudo, ma almeno indossava i Jeans quindi poteva aprire la porta. Quando lo fece, vide la cosa più incredibile- una camicia in filo verde, a maniche lunghe, con i bottoni a vista, e stirata.

 

“Di cosa è fatta?” Chiese con deferenza mentre sua madre gli porgeva l'indumento.

 

“È lino, tesoro. L'ho vista l'ultima volta che sono andata a fare shopping per tuo padre e sapevo che ti avrebbe fatto sembrare molto affascinante.” Sorrise alla sua faccia stupita.

 

“Grazie!” Gridò, abbracciandola stretta.

 

“Non spiegazzarla ora, non voglio stirarla prima che tu esca. Sai che sono già passate le sei.”

 

“Davvero? Farò meglio a sbrigarmi allora. Grazie ancora, Mamma, è proprio bella.” Disse baciandola sulla guancia.

 

 

 

Nessuno dei film al cinema era così tanto invitante per lui. Le altre due occasioni in cui era stato lì con Snape c'era un chiaro vincitore. Non riusciva a decidere quale scegliere, e aveva paura che Snape pesasse che aveva scelto l'altro. Fissò l'insegna sopra il cinema per diversi minuti prima di sentire dei passi dietro di lui.

 

“Forse dovremmo vedere Fuoco Nella Stiva.” ( Fire Down Below) Soffiò Snape prima di incamminarsi di nuovo. Questo attirò l'attenzione di Harry e in fretta. Camminò meccanicamente verso la fila, comprò il biglietto ed entrò. Prima che le luci si abbassassero, comunque, Snape gli si avvicinò e scosse la testa. Poi guardò verso il retro della sala. Harry deglutì rumorosamente. Voleva sedersi nel retro, dove si incontravano sempre i poco di buono o le coppiette. Questa volta, Harry sospettava si trattasse della seconda. Annuì leggermente mentre si alzava dal suo solito posto e seguiva Snape verso file nel retro della sala.

 

 

 

Iniziarono a guardare il film, proprio come facevano sempre - dividendo i popcorn, l' occasionale sfiorarsi delle mani, i commenti sussurrati che Snape faceva qui e là a proposito del film. Dopo metà, Harry sentì una mano sulla coscia. Adesso cominciava. Non reagì, realizzò dovesse essere una buona cosa, perché a quel punto la mano iniziò a massaggiare la sua gamba su e giù, strizzando lievemente mentre si muoveva lentamente verso l'alto, più vicino all'inguine. E anche il suo inguine aveva preso nota dell'avanzamento. Assolutamente.

 

C'era qualcosa di stranamente elettrizzante nell'essere in un luogo pubblico, buio com'era, mentre qualcuno lo toccava intimamente. Harry era completamente vestito, ma se qualcuno li avesse visti non avrebbe potuto fraintendere quali erano le intenzioni di Snape. E dopo pochi minuti di strofinamenti sulla coscia, Snape mosse la mano lungo la patta dei jeans di Harry - Finalmente! Suggerì la sua mente gentilmente. Continuò i suoi lenti movimenti, su e giù, leggero, con occasionali palpate durante la risalita. Harry si distese con la testa indietro, senza più fingere di guardare il film, e spalancò le gambe per dare a Snape un'accesso migliore.

 

Osando essere audace, slacciò il primo bottone dei propri jeans, per vedere quale sarebbe stata la reazione di Snape. La mano si fermò momentaneamente prima di incontrare quella di Harry e insieme, riuscirono ad aprirei bottoni della patta. La mano di Snape raggiunse l'apertura dei jeans quindi coprì l'erezione ancora coperta dai vestiti con la propria mano. Harry pensò di stare per morire. Anche con le sue due ex-fidanzate non si era mai sentito così eccitato, così duro. Chiuse gli occhi mentre Snape lavorava sulla sua erezione.

 

“Harry?” Sussurrò Snape. Harry girò un po' la testa. Snape guardò lui, poi guardò giù, poi si leccò le labbra. Oh. Nella sala? Il film era solo a due terzi, loro erano nell'angolo dietro, lontano. Ancora non poteva credere che stesse per farsi succhiare da Snape. Ma la tentazione era troppo grande. Annuì, Snape sorrise, i suoi occhi raccolsero tutta la luce disponibile e brillarono follemente.

 

Senza nessuno dietro di loro, non si preoccupò che qualcuno si chiedesse dove fosse sparito Snape quando si era chinato sul pavimento di fronte ad Harry. Tirò gentilmente il cazzo di Harry fuori dalla biancheria, oltre il bordo dell'elastico. Il suo uccello stava già gocciolando una piccola quantità di liquido preseminale. Snape soffiò sulla sua carne calda ed l'altro gemette. Il primo si fermò e gli prese la mano destra, la chiuse a pugno e la spinse verso la bocca di Harry, che colse l'indizio e premette le nocche in bocca per soffocare ogni altro suono che avrebbe potuto emettere inavvertitamente. Snape si sporse di nuovo verso il basso e leccò lungo la testa dell'uccello di Harry. Harry sapeva che questo sarebbe stato probabilmente il più veloce pompino che avesse mai ricevuto o che l'altro avesse mai fatto – Snape mosse la bocca verso il basso e succhiò mentre si ritirava di nuovo. Dopo diversi minuti di quella terribile bocca sul proprio uccello Harry si morse forte le nocche, spinse le anche, una, due volte e venne.

 

Snape rimise a posto Harry dentro i suoi jeans, li abbottonò e si risedette al proprio posto. Afferrò la bottiglia di Acqua tonica di Harry e ne prese una grande sorsata. Harry si limitava a fissare lo schermo, ma non vedeva niente. Si sentiva in maniera incredibile... Niente di meglio. Dopo pochi minuti, realizzò che non era sicuro se Snape si aspettasse che lui ritornasse il favore. Harry voleva, voleva davvero, ma il film era quasi alla fine adesso. E se ci fosse voluto troppo tempo? Se le luci si fossero alzate e Harry James Potter fosse stato sulle proprie ginocchia succhiando Severus Snape? Annaspò. Snape si girò a guadarlo e lui si limitò a scuotere la testa e poggiare la mano sul bracciolo tra di loro. L'altro gli prese la mano, la posò sulla propria coscia ma non la mosse più in alto.

 

Harry passò il resto del film semplicemente toccando la gamba di Snape, massaggiando, palpando ma non raggiunse mai la destinazione che era sicuro Snape volesse fargli scoprire. Ma lui semplicemente non era abbastanza pronto per quello... quando le luci si alzarono, Harry sorrise a Snape mentre lasciava andare la gamba dell'uomo.

 

“Ti va di passeggiare di nuovo fino all'acqua? Non penso saremo interrotti ancora.” Disse Snape un po' adombrato, ovviamente ricordandosi l'accompagnare a casa il padre ubriaco invece che Harry.

 

“Sarebbe bello, Severus.” Disse Harry, fissando apertamente Snape negli occhi. Voleva davvero trasmettere quanto sarebbe stato bello: con quanta trepidazione aspettava di passare del tempo con lui.

 

 

 

Questa volta presero da dove avevano lasciato, dirigendosi dritti verso Waterstreet, al Parco Queen Anne.

 

C'erano delle panchine intorno al perimetro e guardavano tutte l'acqua. Snape condusse Harry verso la più isolata, a dispetto del fatto che fossero completamente all'aperto. Infatti questa era dietro un albero, così, a meno che una persona non avesse veramente camminato per il lungomare, Harry e Snape sarebbero stati ben nascosti.

 

“Possiamo continuare da dove eravamo rimasti?” Chiese Snape, sedendosi sulla panchina e guardando allo spazio accanto a sé, poi di nuovo ad Harry. Harry si sedette proprio accanto a lui, così che le loro cosce si toccassero. Non era sicuro se Snape intendesse letteralmente che voleva che gli facesse un pompino o forse prima volesse solo scambiarsi qualche altro bacio e toccarsi. Harry prese un respiro profondo e si girò per guardarlo.

 

“Severus, devo essere onesto con te. Non sono sicuro di essere pronto per fare quello che tu hai fatto nel cinema, specialmente qui all'aria aperta. Probabilmente non avrei dovuto lasciartelo fare, sapendo che avrei potuto non essere in grado di fare lo stesso. Capisco che tu sia alterato. Hai tutto il diritto di esserlo. Ho iniziato qualcosa che non posso finire.” Harry sapeva di stare arrossendo e balbettando.

 

“Sembri delizioso con quella camicia.” Sussurrò Snape, all'orecchio di Harry, mentre giocava con una ciocca di capelli neri alla base della sua nuca. Parlò come se non avesse ascoltato una singola parla che Harry gli aveva detto. Finì sottovoce “E hai anche un sapore delizioso.” La mano sul collo lo tirò più vicino a sé. Non era arrabbiato, dunque.

 

Questo bacio non era iniziato lentamente; Snape si tuffò nella bocca bisognosa di Harry, mordicchiando il labbro inferiore, esplorando ogni centimetro della sua bocca, succhiandogli la lingua. Poi iniziò a mordicchiare lungo la linea della mandibola. Entrambe le mani di Harry si stavano attorcigliando nei capelli di Snape che leccò il lobo di Harry e poi lo morse gentilmente, mandando brividi lungo la sua spina dorsale. Sentiva una risatina nell'orecchio e un sussurro “Così sensibile, così ricettivo, così divertente.” A quel punto Snape si spostò giù per il suo petto e strofinò sopra i capezzoli di Harry che non aveva idea di come potessero i capezzoli di un'uomo essere così sensibili. La sensazione lo stava sopraffacendo; stava boccheggiando e gemendo mentre le mani di Snape vagavano sul suo corpo.

 

“Aspetta, Severus fermati, per favore!” Urlò. Snape si fermò improvvisamente, e guardò Harry tra l'interrogativo e il divertito. “Davvero non voglio dover saltare nella baia di nuovo sulla strada di casa.”

 

Snape ne rise. “Suppongo tu abbia ragione, sarebbe difficile spiegare il tuo aspetto trasandato una seconda volta.” Raggiunse il taschino per una sigaretta ma Harry spinse via la mano.

 

“Non dobbiamo fermarci completamente. Solo rallentare un po'.” Disse Harry impacciatamente.

 

“Harry, si sta facendo tardi. Probabilmente dovresti tornare a casa prima che i tuoi genitori si chiedano dove sei stato e con chi.” Harry sospirò, aveva rovinato tutto, di nuovo. “So che cosa stai pensando. Sei come un libro aperto.” Disse Snape, scuotendo un poco la testa.” Voglio poterti vedere di nuovo, e se i tuoi genitori si irritano con te o s'insospettiscono allora non succederà.” Snape teneva il viso di Harry tra le mani, strofinando i pollici sulle sue guance. “Buona notte Harry James.” Disse appena prima di baciarlo.

 

 

 

Snape aveva ragione, naturalmente. Quando Harry s'incamminò verso casa erano quasi già le undici. Le luci del salotto erano spente ma quelle della camera da letto al piano di sopra erano ancora accese. Harry aprì silenziosamente la zanzariera e poi la porta d'ingresso e richiuse entrambe più silenziosamente che poté. In cucina trovò un bicchiere di limonata, un piatto di torta di ciliegie e un biglietto.

 

Mangiò la torta sorridendo da orecchio a orecchio.

 

 

 

Harry si svegliò la mattina dopo sentendosi come se avesse dormito per una settimana, rinnovato e pronto per affrontare il mondo. Si alzò dal letto e scese dabbasso a piedi nudi, indossando solo il sotto del pigiama. Andò sotto il portico per vedere se il ragazzo avesse consegnato il giornale o, come al solito, lo avesse gettato tra le petunie di sua madre. Dopo averlo trovato, sotto il rododendro, ritornò dentro e si accomodò al posto di suo padre, a capotavola.

 

Si preparò della farina d'avena, con più zucchero di canna del solito. Sua madre aveva lasciato un termos di caffè sul bancone. Lui faceva il caffè occasionalmente, ma quello era molto migliore. Se ne versò una tazza, aggiunse un cucchiaino di zucchero e una spruzzata di latte. Perfetto. La casa era pacifica quando erano tutti fuori. Non che i suoi genitori fossero particolarmente rumorosi; alzavano raramente la voce, ma la mancanza delle porte che si chiudevano, delle scale che scricchiolavano, di sua madre che cantava, rendeva tutto così immobile e silenzioso.

 

Dopo che ebbe finito la colazione, lavò e asciugò i piatti e andò alla scrivania di suo padre per cercare l'elenco telefonico: la maggior parte della persone in città erano amici, amici di amici o indesiderabili, così lo si usava raramente. Guardò in diversi cassetti prima di trovarlo in quello in basso a destra. Si sedette sulla sedia di suo padre e passò alla 'S', poi alla 'Sn' che portava immediatamente a ' Snape, Tobias, 356 E. King Street Ol5- 1439'. Scrisse il numero su un foglietto di carta e ripose l'elenco telefonico, la mano che tremava leggermente, sollevò il ricevitore...

 

“Pronto?” Doveva essere la signora Snape.

 

“Uh, si speravo di parlare con Severus.” Molto bravo, si rimproverò silenziosamente. “Chi parla?” Speravo che non me lo avrebbe chiesto.

 

“James Potter, Signora.” Mentì. “Severus è a casa?” Forse poteva ancora riagganciare prima che chiedesse qualcosa a cui non poteva o non sapeva rispondere.

 

“Capisco. Un momento per favore.” Un secondo sembrò come mille. Poteva ascoltare le voci in sottofondo, ma il suono era attutito, sicuramente la signora Snape aveva coperto il ricevitore così che Harry non li ascoltasse.

 

“...Grazie, madre...” Finalmente!

 

“Pronto?” La voce di Snape era musica per le orecchie di Harry.

 

“Severus, sono così felice che tu sia a casa. Sono io, Harry.”

 

“L'ho capito immediatamente. James Potter non mi chiamerebbe a casa in nessuna situazione.” Sogghignò Snape. “É davvero insolito chiamare alle otto di mattina di domenica. Va tutto bene?” Rispose Snape, un pizzico di coinvolgimento nella voce. Harry non aveva nemmeno considerato l'ora, era così desideroso di chiamare Snape e invitarlo.

 

“Mi dispiace, non ho nemmeno guardato l'ora-”

 

“Tipico.” Grugnì Snape,

 

“Ascolta Severus, i miei genitori sono fuori oggi. Io, uh, io mi domandavo se potessi venire per pranzo, forse per le dodici e mezza o giù di lì?” Disse Harry speranzoso.

 

“…”

 

“Be', se sei impegnato, va bene lo stesso, lo capisco.” Anche se non era così in realtà.

 

“No,” Rispose lentamente Severus. “sono in qualche modo sorpreso comunque, che tu mi abbia invitato a casa dei tuoi genitori.” Harry aveva frainteso ancora una volta? Snape continuò. “Per me mangiare a casa tua è un'ospitalità più grande di quanto non potrò mai ricambiare, Harry.” Ah, quindi era questo, Snape non sarebbe stato in grado di invitare Harry a casa sua per ricambiare.

 

“Severus, questo non è un favore in cambio di un altro. Non mi aspetto nulla. Voglio solo invitarti a pranzo.” Harry quasi lo scongiurò. “Penso che potremmo passare un bel pomeriggio insieme.” Al che Snape grugnì.

 

“Va bene, Harry. Ho ancora delle riserve; comunque, sarò a casa tua per le dodici e trenta.” Disse pacatamente.

 

“Magnifico! Non vedo l'ora di vederti!” Harry stava quasi saltando per l'emozione.

 

“Rimani nelle mutande, peste. Per adesso, comunque.” Disse Snape con voce roca e Harry arrossì. “So che stai arrossendo, stupido ragazzino.”

 

“Ciao Severus.” Harry sistemò il ricevitore sulla base, e scivolò contro la parete in una pozza sul pavimento.

 

 

 

Harry si cambiò con dei pantaloncini, una maglietta intima senza maniche e indossò le scarpe da tennis così da poter tagliare l'erba. Fortunatamente, avevano un giardino ben strutturato, con larghi cespugli, alberi e aiuole fiorite, e quindi un sacco di erba in meno. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto poter finire in circa un'ora se le lame del tagliaerba a spinta fossero state ancora affilate. Praticamente corse per il giardino dato che era così eccitato di avere Severus da lui.

 

La mente vagava mente lavorava, sperando che il coraggio da leone**, quale sua madre gli diceva d'essere, venisse a galla. Non era sicuro di quanto Snape avrebbe davvero sopportato se lui per la paura avesse continuato a tirarsi indietro nei momenti più inopportuni. Sarebbero stati lontani da occhi devoti per una volta. E Harry sarebbe certamente stato più a suo agio a casa sua, nel proprio letto.

 

Dopo aver finito, grondava di sudore, così prese una bella bottiglia d'acqua tonica ghiacciata e la beve tutta d'un fiato. Controllò per vedere cosa ci fosse nel frigorifero - pollo fritto freddo e pasticcio avanzato. Avrebbero sempre potuto fare dei panini freddi se necessario. Avrebbe davvero dovuto guardare cosa c'era prima di invitare Severus, ma era troppo tardi per fare qualcosa adesso.

 

Si masturbò senza cerimonie nella doccia. Venire troppo presto di nuovo era una seria possibilità e voleva evitarla a tutti i costi. I vestiti erano sempre un problema, ma un semplice pranzo non era un'appuntamento a cena, così, optò per un pantaloncino sportivo, una camicia senza maniche e andò perfino a piedi nudi.

 

“Mancano solo altre due ore.” Grugnì mentre cadeva a peso morto sul divano.

 

 

 

A mezzogiorno il tavolo era apparecchiato. Harry non sapeva cosa fare di sé per gli ultimi trenta minuti. Sarebbe dovuto andare a correre attorno all'isolato tre volte giusto per smaltire l'energia in eccesso. A e dieci, sentì bussare alla porta. Aveva pensato che Snape sarebbe stato tempestivo ma venti minuti in anticipo era quantomeno strano. Aprendo la porta d'ingresso c'era sua zia Petunia. Il cuore gli affondò. Non poteva scegliere momento peggiore per piombare lì senza avvisare.

 

“Tu a madre è a casa Harry James?” Disse Petunia mentre entrava in casa. Come al solito sembrava che stesse ispezionando l'arredamento, cercava qualunque cosa nuova o insolita così da poter comprare lei stessa un'esemplare di qualunque cosa avessero colto i suoi occhi.

 

“No. Lei e Papà sono andati a Rocky Mount questa mattina. Saranno a casa intorno alle tre. Gli farò sapere che ti sei fermata qui zia Petunia.” Rispose sperando che avesse capito la situazione e se ne andasse.

 

“Perché avevano bisogno di andare a Rocky Mount? Tuo Zio ha fornitori che possono consegnare qualunque cosa di cui tuo padre abbia bisogno proprio nel suo negozio.” Rispose con superiorità mentre si sedeva sul divano.

 

“Non non hanno detto perché stavano partendo, solo che sarebbero tornati alle tre. Hai bisogno di qualcosa Zia?” Si stava comportando piuttosto maleducatamente ma poteva a mala pena sopportare oltre.

 

“Oh, be', solo di parlare con tua madre di alcune voci che ho sentito. Niente di importante.” Rispose, volgendo lo sguardo ovunque meno che a lui. Ebbe la netta impressione che lo facesse apposta. “Devo andare. Di a tua madre che ho bisogno di parlarle – prima è meglio è. Va bene Harry James?”

 

“Si, zia Petunia. Non appena arriva a casa glielo dirò.” Promise.

 

“Bravo ragazzo.” No davvero. “Buona giornata, Harry James.”

 

“Ciao.” Pensava non se ne sarebbe mai andata. Ugh. Chiuse la porta d'ingresso, tornò in cucina e guardò l'orologio - altri cinque minuti. Proprio allora qualcun altro bussò alla porta. Se fosse stata di nuovo lei avrebbe urlato. Quando aprì la porta verso di sé, di fronte a lui Snape stava in piedi nei suoi soliti maglietta e pantaloni neri.

 

“Severus, per favore, vieni dentro.” Fece un largo sorriso Harry. Snape sembrava leggermente a disagio. “Rilassati, non mordo.”

 

 

“Ricordatelo più tardi, Harry.” Disse mentre si leccava le labbra e lui provò a non arrossire. Mentre Snape andava verso la cucina chiese : “Cosa hai preparato per pranzo?

 

Mangiarono comodamente sul tavolo di quercia. Snape mangiò un po' di tutto ciò che Harry gli servì. Si stava quasi domandando se Snape avesse mangiato quella mattina. Quando ebbero finito Harry lavò e asciugò i piatti mentre Severus sedeva al tavolo della cucina.

 

“Ti andrebbe di vedere la casa?” Chiese Harry ansiosamente. Snape camminò fin dietro di lui, gli agganciò con un dito il passante della cintura e fece avvampare Harry con il suo corpo.

 

“La tua stanza è compresa nel giro?” Snape iniziò a mordicchiare la nuca di Harry, strofinandosi contro il suo sedere. Oh, OH! La mano di Snape raggiunse e strofinò i capezzoli di Harry finche non divennero sporgenze appuntite, allora ne pizzicò uno facendo gridare Harry. “Oh, si, sei meraviglioso, Harry, semplicemente meraviglioso.” E Snape continuò a leccare, tirare e spingere. Finalmente, Harry si spinse via, senza fiato.

 

“Andiamo di sopra. Proprio non posso continuare a fare questo nella cucina di mia mamma. Non mi perdonerebbe mai.” Disse Harry senza respiro.

 

“Fammi strada.” Rispose Snape, con un inchino canzonatorio in direzione di Harry, non si aspettava di essere preso per mano su per le scale. Il cuore gli stava martellando nel petto, le mani erano sudate e il suo uccello era decisamene scomodo costretto contro la zip.

 

La prima porta sulla destra era la camera da letto, aprì lentamente la porta e condusse Snape dentro. Snape chiuse la porta con un calcio e spinse Harry giù sul letto prima che avesse il tempo di reagire. Harry si limitò a fissare con gli occhi spalancati Snape che si toglieva la maglietta - rivelando un torso snello, con una spruzzata di peli neri sul petto e una scia nera che guidava verso il basso. Alla vista Harry si leccò le labbra. “Mi farai morire con quella dolce bocca.” Mugugnò Snape. Calciò via gli stivali, spinse lontano i calzini, ma lasciò indosso i pantaloni e salì sul letto vicino ad Harry dandogli un bacio veloce e lui si tolse la maglietta in risposta.

 

“Lasciati guardare, Harry.” Snape lo spinse indietro contro il letto e si inginocchiò accanto a lui. Gli occhi che vagavano dalle spalle al petto, dallo stomaco all'inguine, alle cosce e di nuovo indietro. Quando incontrò di nuovo gli occhi di Harry, quelli neri di Snape ardevano di desiderio. Harry tremò sotto il suo sguardo e l'altro gli poggiò la sua mano sulla palla; Harry annuì in risposta, e Snape aprì i bottoni e la cerniera. “Sollevati.” Disse piazzando le mani sulle anche di Harry. Quando questi lo fece Snape spinse giù i pantaloncini e li lanciò sul pavimento. Harry raggiunse la patta dei jeans di Snape, ma lui scosse la testa.

 

Poi l'assalto di Snape riprese con più intensità – le sue mani erano ovunque. Quando gli leccò un capezzolo Harry inarcò la schiena e Snape lo rigirò tra il pollice e l'indice tirandolo improvvisamente e pizzicandolo, mandandogli brividi lungo la spina dorsale. Poi cambiò lato e iniziò tutto da capo, pizzicando quello che stava succhiando. La lingua di Snape continuò giù fino all'ombelico di Harry- tuffandovisi dentro ancora e ancora. Harry non avrebbe mai immaginato quanto potesse essere assolutamente erotico un'ombelico. La sua erezione doleva, dato che Snape non lo aveva neanche toccato là. Improvvisamente si sedette.

 

“Severus, lascia che ti tocchi.” Disse Harry mentre gattonava verso Snape e lo raggiungeva per accarezzare l'erezione coperta da vestiti. Snape si rigirò sulla schiena e si allontanò per poggiare la tesa sul cuscino di Harry, le mani bloccate dietro la testa. Harry lo prese come un invito e raggiunse la patta di Snape. Abbassò lentamente la zip e quando iniziò a tirare la cintura, Snape alzò le anche e si dimenò per aiutare Harry con la rimozione. Una volta che Snape ebbe sollevato le gambe Harry lanciò via i pantaloni da un lato guardando all'uomo nel suo letto. Riservò a Snape lo stesso scrutinio cui era stato sottoposto quando l'aveva spogliato: muscoli snelli e solidi, angoli. profili affilati, niente di molle. Distese la mano contro il pene di Snape coperto di tessuto e gemettero entrambi.

 

Harry tenne una mano su Snape e si chinò per baciarlo, tirando la testa in avanti con la mano libera. Snape portò entrambe le mani ai capelli di Harry e lo baciò, con forza. Harry mantenne il ritmo sul cazzo di Snape, inginocchiandosi a fianco del suo corpo supino mentre questi forzò la bocca di Harry aprendola con la sua lingua e spingendo selvaggiamente. L'uomo più giovane spostò le proprie attenzioni lungo la mascella di Snape e leccò il collo e la clavicola. Snape, sapeva di dopobarba, sudore e qualcosa di indescrivibile, unicamente Severus. Harry mosse la mano sul capezzolo sinistro di Snape e abbassò la mano su quello destro. Leccò una larga striscia sulla sporgenza rosea. Severus rabbrividì. Harry iniziò a ripulire quel capezzolo, mentre assaggiava l'altro.

 

Improvvisamente, Snape emise un basso ringhio e prima che Harry se ne rendesse conto era lui quello disteso sulla schiena. Severus coprì il suo corpo con il proprio, strofinando le loro erezioni insieme. Snape si fermò, annaspando, poi, sedendosi, agganciò i propri mutandoni con i pollici. Harry chiuse gli cocchi per un momento, incapace di metabolizzare cosa stava avvenendo. Li aprì nuovamente per vedere Snape sedere accanto a lui completamente nudo. Harry guardò giù all'inguine di Snape: il suo uccello stava in piedi dritto fuori dal suo corpo ed era leggermente più grosso e lungo di quello di Harry. Alzò gli occhi su quelli di Severus.

 

Harry iniziò a tirare via la propria biancheria, sollevandosi dal letto, dopo che li ebbe fatti andare oltre il proprio sedere, la mano di Snape si unì alla sua e li tirarono completamente via. Snape abbassò la la tesa fino all'erezione furente di Harry. Era contento di aver pensato a soddisfarsi prima o sarebbe sicuramente successo in quel momento. Snape fece su e giù con la testa, cambiando la pressione. Prese le palle di Harry in mano e le ruotò gentilmente. Ogni tanto accarezzando dietro, non si spinse oltre. Quando Harry iniziò a inarcarsi sul letto Snape sollevò la testa.

 

“Non ancora, Harry.” Disse con una sorriso che prometteva molto altro. Si sdraiò accanto a lui e lo tirò sul fianco, guardandosi l'un l'altro. Snape alzò la gamba e la avvinghiò attorno alla vita di Harry, tirandolo più vicino, poi si intrufolò tra di loro e afferrò entrambi gli uccelli nella propria mano. Iniziò lentamente a tirare su e giù entrambe. Harry si spinse nella mano di Snape, gioendo della sensazione della propria erezione che scorreva contro quella di Snape. Improvvisamente ispirato, Harry si leccò la mano, come faceva spesso per masturbarsi e unì le sue dita a quelle di Snape che stava baciando Harry di nuovo dovunque e ovunque la sua bocca potesse raggiungere: labbra, mascella, lobi delle orecchie, clavicole, spalle, e capezzoli. Harry sapeva che non sarebbe durato ancora a lungo. Entrambi aumentarono il ritmo delle spinte; Harry tirò via la mano mentre quella di Snape planava su entrambi e lui gridava mentre pompava spesse funi bianche sulle mani di Snape. Altre tre spinte e mentre veniva silenziosamente Snape morse la spalla di Harry che aveva bisogno di chiudere gli occhi, appena per un momento...

 

Si svegliò di soprassalto. Vicino a lui nel letto c'era un uomo che dormiva, Harry ricadde indietro, e ricordò che non era un sogno, per niente, ma che lui e Severus avevano fatto, be', fatto sesso. La sua mente stava vacillando. Una mano lo raggiunse e lo tirò più vicino, si sporse giù e baciò Severus, con tutto il sentimento che poteva metterci dentro. Gli occhi di Snape si aprirono e Harry seppe di essere perso.

 

“Come ti senti ora, Peste?” Sorrirse compiaciuto Snape, sembrando soddisfatto di se stesso. “Pronto per un'altra corsa?” L'uccello di Harry si agitò al pensiero, ma invece lui gridò.

 

“Che ore sono?” Saltò fuori dal letto e indossò i pantaloncini senza nemmeno pensare di mettere qualcosa sotto. Guardò all'orologio sul comodino e lesse '2:35' quindi corse alla finestra di fronte. Nessun segno della machina di suo padre. “Mi dispiace Severus, ma saranno a casa a minuti. Devi davvero andartene.”

 

Severus Annuì “Dov'è il bagno?”

 

“Seconda porta a destra.” Rispose Harry mentre raccoglieva i vestiti per lui. Li porse a Snape e lo baciò di nuovo. Snape li indossò piuttosto velocemente poi corse giù per il corridoio. Harry si sedette in cima alle scale aspettando che Snape uscisse così da accompagnarlo alla porta d'ingresso.

 

Prima che Snape uscisse dal bagno, la porta d'ingresso si aprì - era sua madre. Harry saltò su in piedi e chiamò a voce molto alta. “Mamma, sei a casa!” Sperò che suo padre stesse girando con la macchina per posteggiare accanto la casa. “Zia Petunia è stata qui prima. Ha detto che era molto importante che andassi a trovarla appena arrivata a casa.” Snocciolò. Stai Calmo!

 

Sua madre lo guardò in faccia, senza dubbio arrossata e forse con dei segni - non aveva neanche considerato quell'eventualità – e poi guardò oltre la sua spalla, verso le scale.

 

“Devo andare da tua zia proprio ora, Harry James?” Guardò intensamente nei suoi occhi verdi.

 

“Si, Mamma.” Gracchiò Harry. Lei lo baciò sulla guancia, si girò, e camminò indietro fino alla porta d'ingresso. Harry poté sentire flebilmente la sua voce mentre chiamava suo padre. Quasi collassò quando sentì la macchina allontanarsi e si girò per correre su per le scale, ma incontrò Snape che veniva giù.

 

“Ti piace vivere pericolosamente, vero Harry?” Snape lo spinse in un caldo bacio, afferrandogli il sedere mente scopava la bocca con la lingua. “Avevi ragione, abbiamo passato un pomeriggio davvero piacevole insieme. Aspetto con ansia il prossimo.” Morse il labbro inferiore di Harry, girò sui tacchi e camminò verso la porta d'ingresso, chiudendola dietro di se.

 

 

 

Dopo cena Harry stava asciugando i piatti mentre sua madre li lavava come al solito. Lei iniziò a parlargli sotto voce, non ostante suo padre si fosse ritirato in salotto.

 

“Tua zia Petunia mi ha detto delle cose interessanti questo pomeriggio, Harry James.”

 

“Oh.” Rispose Harry, provando a suonare calmo, ma era nervoso per cosa sua zia avesse detto a sua madre. “Cosa ha detto?”

 

“Ascolta attentamente - ha detto che sei stato visto parlare con Severus Snape in due occasioni al cinema. Io le ho assicurato che non significa niente, è assolutamente naturale che possa parlarti dato che è un'impiegato dell'impresa di Papà. Le ho chiesto di tenere l'informazione per se, per una volta.” E allora guardò Harry, con appena un pizzico di sorriso prima di continuare. “Le ho detto di non diffondere voci che potrebbero ferire la tua reputazione come la sua, dato che lei fa parte della famiglia e finirebbe anche lei sotto esame. Penso che abbia apprezzato l'argomento. Ma Harry James, devi capire la discrezione. Non puoi andare in giro parlando con personaggi tanto discutibili, specialmente a tarda notte, e aspettarti che nessuno lo noti. Ho bisogno di chiederti se queste voci sono vere? Stai uscendo con lui?”

 

“Non voglio mentirti Mamma.” Disse Harry pacatamente.

 

“Allora non farlo.” Rispose mentre finiva di lavare l'ultimo piatto e lo passava ad Harry. Ma penso di avere la mia risposta. Dovrai parlarne con tuo padre ad un certo punto.”

 

“Cosa? perché? Non posso dirgli di Snape!” Gridò Harry.

 

“Ritengo che possiamo risparmiare la conversazione proprio sul chi sia che stai vedendo per un'altra volta, ma penso che preferirebbe sentirlo da te piuttosto che da tua zia o da uno degli uomini a lavoro. Non sei d'accordo?” Harry pensò a cosa gli gli stesse dicendo. A avrebbe ferito di più suo padre ascoltare queste voci da sconosciuti che da Harry. E sua madre gli aveva assicurato prima che suo padre lo amava, e lo avrebbe accettato, alla fine. Lui annuì in risposta, quella era una conversazione che avrebbe preferito evitare.

 

 

 

Nelle poche settimane successive Harry provò ad essere più attento riguardo i suoi appuntamenti al cinema. Lui e Snape si sedevano nel retro ogni settimana adesso ma andavano separatamente dopo che il film era iniziato e Snape di solito lasciava prima che rialzassero le luci. Raramente guardavano anche solo un po' del film, usando il loro tempo insieme saggiamente.

 

Dopo la loro esperienza a casa, l'esitazione di Harry era diminuita sensibilmente- Snape non lo giudicava inadeguato o mancante in qualche requisito che desiderava, che in compenso rese Harry più a suo agio riguardo il prendere iniziative. Il venerdì seguente Harry si era finalmente offerto di prendere Snape in bocca.

 

Harry strizzò la coscia di Snape, il che provocò il voltarsi dell'uomo che alzò un sopracciglio. Harry recitò di nuovo la scena di quando Snape si era offerto di fargli un pompino in sala la prima volta- guardò Snape, poi giù al suo inguine, poi leccò le proprie labbra. Snape fece il più naturale dei sorrisi e aprì i propri pantaloni. Con un profondo respiro, Harry raggiunse e prese l'uccello di Snape nelle mani. Questa non era la prima volta che lo toccava ma sapere cosa aveva pianificato di fare gli faceva scoppiare il cuore e sudare il palmo delle mani. Si posizionò di fronte a Snape e passò una volta sulla cappella. Un po' salato ma non spiacevole. Un'altra leccata e Snape scivolò giù lungo il suo sedile, un po' più vicino alla bocca di Harry. Ne prese un pochino e avvolse la testa spugnosa nella bocca. Sentì un lieve sospiro e iniziò il suo compito con più dedizione.

 

Tenne una mano sulla coscia di Snape, l'altra attorno alla base del suo uccello. Ondeggiando la testa, leccava lungo la vena sul retro e occasionalmente immergeva la lingua nella fessura così come piaceva a lui. Le anche di Snape iniziarono a spingere leggermente e Harry succhiò più forte, strofinando i peli alla base, inalando l'aroma muschiato del suo amante. Snape aprì di più le proprie gambe e continuò a spingere, tirando con la mano la testa di Harry più vicino; Harry si preparò per il liquido amaro che gli riempì la bocca mentre Snape veniva silenziosamente. Harry continuò a leccare l'uccello di Snape per pulirlo mentre l'altro gli faceva correre la propria mano tra i capelli. Quando Harry in fine si risedette; Snape mise una mano su entrambi i lati della sua testa e lo baciò disperatamente, possessivamente, come se non avesse mai voluto farlo andare via.

 

A Harry mancava camminare lungo l'acqua dopo, ma aveva spiegato che fino a che le voci non si fossero dissipate sarebbe stato semplicemente molto più sicuro in quel modo. Voleva trovare un modo in cui potessero stare insieme per un tempo più lungo e forse portare la loro relazione al gradino successivo.

 

“Severus, saltiamo il film il prossimo venerdì. Ho pensato ad un posto dove potremmo andare in alternativa.” Sussurrò Harry verso la fine de I Pionieri Del Wisconsin (All I Have To Give).

 

“E perché dovremmo farlo?” Rispose Snape freddamente. “Non ti divertono le nostre visite settimanali al cinema?”

 

“Voglio andare in qualche posto più riservato, Severus. Un posto dove possiamo stare soli insieme.” Harry sperò che la sua enfasi rendesse chiaro esattamente che cosa aveva in mente. Snape si girò per guardarlo e Harry resse il suo sguardo finche Snape si girò di nuovo verso lo schermo.

 

“E dov'è questo posto? Ci sono davvero pochi luoghi in città che potrebbero corrispondere alla descrizione ed essere discreti. Registrarsi in un albergo-”

 

“No, niente del genere.” Annaspò Harry. “Tutti lo saprebbero in meno di dieci minuti. Pensavo a un posto isolato, con poche possibilità di essere visti. Che ne pensi della fabbrica abbandonata su Church Street? Nessuno va mai là.” Snape non rispose immediatamente, ma Harry sospettò che stesse riflettendo sull'ipotesi.

 

Snape rimase silenzioso fino a che non iniziarono a scorrere i titoli di coda. Quando si alzò in piedi disse “Venerdì alle sette.” Dando ad Harry un veloce e appassionato bacio, si girò e lasciò la sala. Harry ricadde pesantemente sulla sedia e sospirò. Questa era una sua idea. Sperò di essere pronto.

 

 

 

Giovedì sera durante la cena, Harry ebbe l'impressione che sua padre fosse irritato; magari il problema era qualcosa a lavoro, anche se non avevano notato niente di strano. Mentre mangiava, considerò che suo padre gli era sembrato un po' distante durante le scorse settimane, continuava a rimanere in silenzio durante i pasti a parte la solita scarsa conversazione.

 

“Passami il gombo*'' per favore, Papà.” Chiese Harry e suo padre gli porse il piatto senza quasi incontrare i suoi occhi. Harry mise alcuni cucchiai di vegetali nel piatto e riflette sul fatto che potesse essere lui la causa dell'infelicità di suo padre. Forse già lo sa, pensò Harry tristemente, e adesso non vuole avere nulla che fare con me.

 

“Posso alzarmi, mamma?” Chiese Harry. Lei annuì e lui si diresse al lavello e iniziò a lavare i piatti mentre sua madre stava ancora finendo di mangiare. Dopo che ebbe lavato ed asciugato le pentole e padelle rimanenti andò in camera propria. Suo padre era disgustato da lui e non poteva nemmeno sopportare di guardarlo ancora. Dopo diversi minuti qualcuno bussò alla porta.

 

“Entra!” Gridò, ma non si mosse.

 

“Harry James,” Disse sua madre. “posso parlarti, per favore?” La sua voce era gentile ma il tono suggeriva che l'argomento fosse uno di quelli seri. Harry si sedette per guardarla, già temendo qualunque argomento potesse voler discutere.

 

“Tuo padre è ferito, caro.” Disse, sedendosi sul bordo del suo letto.

 

“Perché? Cosa gli è successo?” Chiese Harry, ma naturalmente sapeva che non c'era una risposta semplice. Era colpa sua

 

“Sente che lo stai allontanando. Non gli parli come facevi prima, non gli racconti dove vai e nemmeno dei film che guardi. Devi chiarire le cose tra voi due.”

 

“E dirgli esattamente cosa, Mamma? 'Papà sono un deviato, sto uscendo con Severus Snape?' Mi odierebbe Mamma. Gli do già la nausea, non riesce nemmeno più a guardarmi.” Si stizzì Harry, ricadendo sul letto.

 

“Lui ti guarda. Ti guarda quando tu non stai guardando. É così preoccupato per te. Ed è molto triste perché non ti fidi abbastanza da confidarti con lui.” Disse sporgendosi per prendergli la mano.

 

“Sono una tale delusione per lui!” Sospirò Harry.

 

“Dai a tuo padre una possibilità, Harry James. Te l'ho già detto, lui ti ama. Può sembrarti inavvicinabile, ma io so che entrambi vi sentireste molto meglio se glielo raccontassi.

 

“Non lo sa già? O lo immagina, ad ogni modo.” Rispose quasi a se stesso.

 

“No, no lo sa. Pensa che tu debba stare vedendo qualcuno perché ti vesti tutto elegante ogni venerdì.” Sorrise sua madre “E sei così affascinante. Pensa ai sentimenti di tuo padre. Vuole soltanto il meglio per te, ma ancora di più, lui vuole che tu sia felice.”

 

“Va bene Mamma.” Rispose Harry, sperando che lei avesse ragione. C'era un muro che si stava innalzando tra loro, il silenzio lo stava costruendo mattone per mattone.

 

 

 

La sera dopo, prima di cena, Harry trovò suo padre nel salotto che leggeva il gazzetta della sera.

 

“Posso parlarti Papà?” Gli chiese, rimanendo in piedi sulla porta. Suo padre guardò su e annuì. Harry camminò nella stanza e rimase in piedi di fronte a suo padre, sul lato più distante del tavolino da caffè. Si strinse le mani dietro la schiena e si impose di respirare con calma, dato che aveva la tendenza a dire tutte le parole insieme e rimanere senza fiato quando era nervoso. Guardando brevemente la faccia preoccupata di suo padre, scelse un punto sopra la sua spalla da guardare mentre parlava.

 

“C'è qualcosa che sto per dirti e vorrei che mi lasciassi finire prima di dire qualcosa, per favore.” Vide suo padre fare un cenno d'assenso con la testa. Prendendo un respiro profondo Harry iniziò.

 

“Sin da quando ero un bambino piccolo, ho sempre saputo che tu e mamma mi amavate. E che tu volevi che io fossi felice. Io ho provato a fare del mio meglio per rendervi orgogliosi di me, seguire le tue orme - preparandomi a rilevare gli affari di famiglia. Ho provato ad andare d'accordo con mia Zia e mio Zio, perfino con Dudley. Vado in chiesa, sbrigo i lavoretti in casa. Voglio essere il figlio migliore per te, Papà.

 

“Lo sei-” Iniziò suo padre, ma Harry lo interruppe.

 

“Per favore Papà, fammi finire.” Harry si vergognava un po' a parlare sopra suo padre ma continuò con la propria confessione. Io provo ad essere tutto ciò che tu vuoi che io sia, ma c'è qualcosa che non poso cambiare, qualcosa che è parte di me. Questo è come sono, Papà. Anche se potessi mandarlo via, non lo farei.” Harry vacillò - sentiva le lacrime risalire agli occhi, ma non avrebbe pianto, non adesso, non di fronte a suo padre. Prese un profondo respiro. “Sono attratto dagli uomini, Papà. Sono un deviato.” Disse incontrando gli occhi di suo padre per la prima volta in quel momento. Aveva bisogno di capire che non avrebbe ritrattato, che non era qualcosa che sarebbe potuto cambiare. Piegarsi sotto lo guardo di suo padre sarebbe stato disastroso.

 

“Per favore, siediti figliolo.” Disse James, indicando la sedie di fronte a lui. “Posso chiederti come hai raggiunto queste conclusioni? Non hai avuto diverse ragazze, non molto tempo fa?”

 

“Erano due, ed è stato alle superiori.” Rispose Harry “Erano carine, ma non c'erano scintille tra noi.”

 

“E come sei arrivato a scoprire che potessero esserci le così dette 'scintille' altrove?” Suo padre stava scavando un foro attraverso di lui con l'intensità del suo sguardo. “Hai guardato le ragazze in città e le hai trovate tutte manchevoli? Nessuna che potesse soddisfare i tuoi standard?”

 

“Per favore, Papà, non è così. Io ho guardato, ci sono ragazze molto carine qui. ma non sono ciò che voglio.” Rispose Harry, sentendo che non stava andando affatto bene.

 

“Dove sei arrivato, Harry James? Hai portato qualche ragazza a letto?”

 

“Cosa?” Rispose Harry, insicuro se essere più sconvolto o imbarazzato.

 

“Hai avuto un rapporto con una donna? Se l'hai avuto, non riesco a capire come possiamo avere questa conversazione. Non c'è niente di più incredibile, più soddisfacente che dormire con una donna.” Adesso Harry si stava irritando. Senza che suo padre avesse avuto esperienze con un uomo, come poteva saperlo? Il buonsenso gli suggerì di non proporre neanche l'idea.

 

“É proprio questo Papà. Io non volevo fare sesso con nessuna delle mie ragazze. Quello che provavo per loro non è neanche vicino a -”

 

 

“A cosa?” Butto fuori suo padre. Harry deglutì.

 

“Perfino i baci che ho ricevuto sono molto meglio di qualunque cosa abbia provato prima. Non lo vedi? Non ho scelto. Questo è come sono.” Rispose Harry, pregando che suo padre capisse cosa stava provando a dirgli.

 

“E che mi dici dei pettegolezzi? Lo sai molto bene, il tuo genere non è ben tollerato.” Chiese suo padre.

 

“Che mi dici del vecchio Horace Slughorn ed Elphias Doge? Tutti sanno di loro e nessuno gli presta alcuna attenzione. 'Scapolo di fattoria' è solo un'altro nome per questo, quando un'uomo non si è mai sposato e vive con un'altro uomo.” Ribattè Harry, sentendosi come se stesse facendo qualche progresso. “Nessuno gli da alcun problema.”

 

Guardando di nuovo dritto negli occhi di suo padre disse: “Onestamente, la tua opinione per me importa più di quella dell'intera città messa insieme.” Gli occhi di suo padre si spalancarono un po'

a quell'ammissione e Harry annuì.

 

“Harry James, io sono orgoglioso che tu abbia avuto il coraggio di parlarne con me. Io non posso dire che lo accetto completamente proprio adesso. Non è qualcosa che sono sicuro di poter comprendere, mi piacerebbe se tu mi aiutassi a provarci.” Finì suo padre, guardando Harry con genuina commozione.

 

“Qualcuno vuole una limonata?” Gridò sua madre come un segnale.

 

“Entrambi la gradiremmo, Lily cara.” Rispose suo pare sorridendo, sua madre fa la limonata migliore, vero?”

 

“Si, davvero.” Rispose Harry, pensando di doverle un mazzo di fiori per l'eccellente consiglio.

 

 

 

Il venerdì notte Harry era un fascio di nervi. Voleva fare sesso con Snape – l'atto vero, non solo i pompini e i palpeggiamenti che avevano fatto in sala. Questa sarebbe stata una notte diversa dalle altre. Harry rabbrividì mentre immaginava Snape entrargli dentro. Aveva preso a toccarsi lì nella doccia per abituarsi all'intrusione. Due dita era il massimo che era riuscito a fare prima di aver troppa paura che sua madre avrebbe bussato contro la porta e chiesto che cosa stava facendo così a lungo nella doccia. La sensazione era incredibile. Aveva esaminato la sua apertura gentilmente, insinuandosi lentamente dentro con le dita scivolose di sapone. Dopo averne insinuate due si era scopato con le dita con una mano mentre si masturbava fino alla fine con l'altra.

 

Harry si vestì come faceva solitamente per il cinema. La cena fu più una distrazione che sostentamento. Le farfalle nello stomaco minacciavano di rigettare il pasto e lui spinse via il piatto prima ancora di aver finito di mangiare. Sua madre lo guardò e gli chiede se stesse male, ma lui riuscì a convincerla di aver mangiato un po' troppi dei biscotti che lei aveva preparato dopo che era tornato a casa dal lavoro e di non aver lasciato abbastanza posto per la cena.

 

Alle sette meno venti, si diresse verso la porta e s'incamminò fuori verso il cinema per più o meno un isolato, non era troppo fuori strada per farlo, ma poi girò a destra, su per Church Street, facendosi strada verso la vecchia fabbrica di Noccioline. Arrivò pochi minuti prima delle sette e cercò Snape. Non vedendolo da nessuna parte Harry si sedette guardando i binari del treno che portavano proprio oltre la casa di Snape quando guardavi a sud dell'edificio. Si chiese se Snape avrebbe camminato lungo i binari o avrebbe preso invece Wood Ave.

 

Sentì dei passi dall'ombra alla sua sinistra. Il cuore accelerò per l'anticipazione, rimettendosi velocemente in piedi vide Snape camminare lungo l'angolo dell'edificio dietro di lui. Snape scosse la testa quando Harry fece cenno di salutarlo e camminò indietro per la direzione da cui era venuto qualche momento prima.

 

“Dove stai andando?” Sussurrò Harry alle spalle di Snape che tornando indietro li guidò a fianco dell'entrata dell'edificio. La porta scricchiolò aprendosi e loro scivolarono dentro. Snape chiuse la porta e vi fece scorrere dietro un paio di carriole, per avvertire se qualcuno fosse entrato immaginò Harry, dato che certamente non erano abbastanza pesanti da tenere la porta chiusa. Snape afferrò la mano di Harry e lo guidò su per delle strette scale fino ad un corridoio al secondo piano. Due finestre permettevano all'ampia luce naturale di dare alla stanza un caldo bagliore. Harry si girò per guardare Snape, che lo stava osservando da vicino, il volto illeggibile.

 

Harry si sporse per sfregare le proprie labbra su quelle di Snape e poi si spinse in dietro per guardarlo di nuovo, ma il contatto risvegliò Snape dai suoi pensieri e lui spinse Harry verso di sé. Una mano sul collo e una alla fine della schiena, Snape bloccò Harry sul posto. Impossibilitato a muoversi, aprì la bocca per permettere a Snape di entrare – il bacio diventò frenetico mentre labbra denti e lingue combattevano per il controllo. All'inizio Harry permise a Snape di dettare il passo ma non oltre- afferrò il sedere di Snape e contemporaneamente spinse la lingua dentro la sua bocca. Snape gemette e Harry continuò a sfregare la propria erezione contro la sua mentre si baciavano come se si stessero divorando l'un latro. Le mani di Harry iniziarono a vagare, accarezzando la schiena di Snape e poi giù di nuovo al suo sedere, massaggiandogli vigorosamente i muscoli. Snape aveva una presa ferma sul collo di Harry, quando finalmente lo lasciò andare Harry era sicuro di avere dei segni con la forma delle dita di Snape. Harry si spinse via provando a trattenere il respiro, ma Snape teneva ancora stretti i loro corpi.

 

Harry si sporse verso i pantaloni di Snape e abbassò la cerniera. Inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui gli tirò giù i pantaloni fino alle ginocchia e prese il suo l'uccello in bocca, ingoiando fino alla radice in un sola volta. Harry amava il sapore muschiato del suo amante, il peso del suo uccello sula lingua, il potere che sentiva quando Snape perdeva il controllo. Fece scivolare gentilmente una mano tra le gambe di Snape e delicatamente accarezzò lo scroto. Snape si sporse indietro contro il muro e chiuse gli occhi.

 

“Severus, guardami.” Disse Harry tra le leccate sull'organo pulsante. Snape aprì gli occhi e guardò giù verso Harry.

 

“So con chi sono, ridicolo ragazzino.” Disse mentre si spingeva indietro nella bocca di Harry, ma continuò a guardare giù, verso Harry, mentre il suo uccello scivolava dentro e fuori dalla labbra rosse che lo avvolgevano. Spinse le anche avanti poi afferrò la spalla di Harry e gridò: “Abbastanza!” Harry si tirò via con un pop e aspettò. Snape lo tirò su e lo baciò brutalmente, iniziando a sbottonargli la camicia. Harry restituì il favore e si applicò allo stesso modo alla camicia di Snape, rivelando la sua pelle pallida. Harry non riusciva a raggiungerne abbastanza, si sporse in avanti e iniziò a leccare la clavicola di Snape, prima ancora di aver finito di aprire il capo di vestiario. Lasciando le camicie addosso, Snape si piegò indietro per provocare i capezzoli di Harry che gemette al contatto, strofinando ardentemente le anche contro il profilo di Snape.

 

“Sei decisamente troppo vestito.” Sogghignò Snape iniziando a sbottonare i jeans di Harry che continuò a tenergli le spalle mentre l'altro uomo spingeva i pantaloni giù attorno alle sue caviglie, ma non li toglieva. “Girati Harry,” Disse Severus girando lentamente Harry verso la finestra. “e metti le mani sul telaio della finestra.” Harry fece come gli era stato detto, le gambe già tremanti per l'anticipazione. Snape mise le mano sulle anche di Harry e le spinse indietro, in modo che fosse piegato in avanti ma non completamente a metà. Harry sentì le natiche che venivano separate in due, e deglutì - posso farlo. Farà male, ma posso farlo. So che posso. Ripeteva a se stesso mentre Snape impastava la sua carne, spostandosi sempre più vicino alla sua apertura.

 

Una calda umida sensazione lo afferrò e lui gridò. Quella era la lingua di Snape! Oh mio Dio! Harry sentiva le ginocchia cedere un po'. Snape teneva i pollici su entrambi i lati del suo buco, massaggiando la pelle increspata mentre spingeva la lingua lentamente dentro il culo di Harry. Dopo molti minuti, Severus si rimise in piedi e tirò Harry più vicino a se, strofinando l'uccello lungo la fessura scivolosa di saliva. Spinse la mano destra su, verso la bocca di Harry che l'aprì facendovi scivolare dentro due dita di Snape.

 

“Succhiale Harry, succhiale come hai succhiato il mio uccello. Bene e bagnato. Così.” Snape mugugnò mentre titillava il capezzolo di Harry con la mano libera e continuava a scivolare contro il suo sedere. “Voglio sentirti sta notte, Harry. Voglio sentire i tuoi gemiti, le tue urla, le tue grida mentre vieni.” Snape continuò a mordicchiare l'orecchio di Harry che gemette, sfregandosi indietro contro la dura lunghezza di Snape, che finalmente tirò via la mano dalla bocca di Harry e la portò tra i loro corpi.

 

Prima un solo dito si mosse circolarmente, rilassandolo con lentezza. Harry sospirò e provò a rilassarsi, Snape si fece largo con il dito, una nocca alla volta, esplorandolo sempre più a fondo con ogni spinta, poi tirò il dito fuori e ne inserì due, ripetendo di nuovo i movimenti, lentamente, teneramente, finche non piegò le dita proprio così-

 

“Severus!” Urlò Harry mentre luci bianche gli danzavano davanti agli occhi. Si trovò pesantemente appoggiato sulle braccia, la testa ciondolante, ansimante. Poi Snape lo toccò di nuovo. “Argh!”

 

“Sei pronto, Harry?” Disse Snape mentre leccava il resto del collo di Harry, che stava gocciolando di sudore.

 

“Stai provando ad uccidermi, Severus?” Gemette Harry.

 

“Non ancora.” Rise Snape malvagiamente, mentre tirava le dita fuori da buco disteso di Harry. Harry non mosse un muscolo quando sentì la cappella smussata dell'uccello di Snape allinearsi con la sua apertura, l'uomo lo trattenne attorno alla vita e introdusse la cappella. Harry la sentì scivolare attraverso l'anello di muscoli, più larga delle sue dita di una buona misura. Respira!

 

“Rilassati Harry. Spingiti indietro contro di me. Bravo ragazzo. Così caldo, così stretto.” Grugnì Snape mentre si insinuava di più, ondeggiando i fianchi in avanti mentre Harry spingeva indietro, finalmente scivolò del tutto dentro.

 

“Fa male.” Piagnucolò Harry.

 

“Shh, rilassati. Smetterà di bruciare in un momento.” Rispose Snape mentre faceva scivolare la mano verso l'uccello di Harry e iniziava ad accarezzarlo per eccitarlo di nuovo. Mentre Harry si concentrava sulla propria rinata erezione, realizzò che il bruciore se n'era andato e si sentì sopraffatto dal desidero di spingersi nella mano di Snape.

 

“Muoviti, per favore.” Pregò Harry mentre ondeggiava in risposta contro Snape.

 

“Come vuoi.” Rispose Snape, e si mosse. Spingeva in Harry a tempo con le proprie carezze e Harry afferrò il davanzale impolverato della finestra meglio che poté, le unghie che scavavano nella vernice scrostata e nel legno marcio. Gettò la testa indietro e Snape aumentò il passo. Harry poteva sentire il sudore che correva giù per la schiena, guadando giù vedeva due paia di scarpe, due paia di pantaloni arrotolati attorno a due paia di gambe nude. La coda della camicia gli strofinava il fianco mentre ondeggiava avanti e indietro, non riusciva più a pensare, solo a sentire con ogni poro del suo corpo. Snape si muoveva leggermente dietro di lui .

 

“Oh oh oh!” Gridò Harry mentre Snape colpiva la sua prostata ancora e ancora. Velocizzò le spinte, afferrando i fianchi di Harry saldamente. Con un piccolo preavviso Harry stava venendo caldo e bianco sulla mano di Snape. Stava cadendo, le gambe tremanti, ma Snape lo afferrò saldamente. Sentiva i muscoli contrarsi attorno all'uccello di Snape, portandolo allo stesso modo oltre il limite.

 

Harry si piegò completamente in avanti per riposare sulle braccia. Snape ansimava sonoramente dietro di lui. Finalmente Harry sentì Snape scivolare fuori dal suo culo, ma non si mosse, non pensava di riuscirci. Si sentiva come se avesse corso un miglio in quattro minuti netti. Poteva sentire Snape muoversi, ma lo percepiva come se fosse lontano un milione di miglia.

 

“Harry?” Snape finalmente, ruppe il silenzio.

“Si?” Harry sollevò la testa per vedere Snape porgergli un fazzoletto. Lui si asciugò la fronte poi procedette a pulir via lo sperma dal suo uccello sfinito, si piegò per per tirar su i jeans, poi si abbottonò la camicia. Harry si sentiva come se dovesse dire qualcosa, ma il silenzio continuò e lui non aveva nessuna idea. Quando finì di vestirsi, mise le mani di nuovo sul davanzale della finestra e fisso fuori nell'oscurità.

 

Un braccio scivolò attorno alla sua vita, un bacio si posò sul suo collo, il calore del corpo di Snape dietro di lui: in quell'istante Harry realizzò esattamente quanto fosse importante Severus per lui. Annaspò involontariamente, abbagliato dalla scoperta. Lo amava.

 

Snape lentamente, girò Harry, per guardarlo in faccia e lui posò la testa sulla sua spalla, per evitare di guardarlo negli occhi. Era un pazzo ad innamorarsi di quest'uomo. Non avevano mai parlato del futuro - questo era solo sesso per Snape, ne era abbastanza certo. Snape doveva averlo sentito teso perché iniziò a massaggiargli circolarmente la schiena.

 

“Ti fa male?” Chiese Snape quietamente. “Potrei essere stato un pizzico troppo appassionato.” Harry si limitò a scuotere la testa. Snape gli accarezzò il resto del collo, sussurrando:“Dovremmo passare meno tempo al cinema d'ora in poi. Sei d'accordo?” Conferma – è solo sesso.

 

“Certo, Severus. Sembra fantastico. Ci vediamo la prossima settimana ok?” Borbottò Harry mentre si allontanava.

 

“Harry, cosa c'è che non va? Non te ne vai da qui finche non me lo dici!” Gridò Snape.

 

Harry girò sui tacchi e finalmente guardò Snape. Sembrava arrabbiato e confuso. “Ho capito che è solo sesso per te, ok? Ma io voglio più di questo. Ho bisogno di altro.”

 

“Perché pensi che sia solo riguardo al sesso? Ti ho fatto pressioni? Non hai suggerito tu di venire qui stanotte?” Rispose Snape, incrociando le braccia sul petto e guardando oltre Harry, verso la finestra, la luce della luna che inondava la stanza. Pensi di essere l'unico che ha diritto a esigenze e bisogni – l'unico con dei sentimenti?”

 

Harry improvvisamente si sentì male, ma sapeva che questa avrebbe potuto essere l'unica possibilità per riprendersi dalle accuse che aveva lanciato a Snape. Attraversò la stanza e rimase in piedi di fronte a lui che stava ancora guardando lontano da Harry. Mise una mano sul suo braccio e raccolse il proprio coraggio.

“Provi dei sentimenti per me, Severus?” Esalò nella stanza silenziosa.

 

“Si, al momento non sono gradevoli, oserei dire.” Rispose Snape freddamente, ma Harry poteva dire che la sua rabbia stesse iniziando a dissiparsi. Prese la mano di Snape e lo guidò alla finestra, appoggiandosi contro il telaio si avvolse attorno il braccio di Snape e tirò l'uomo più vicino a se.

 

“Sei stato incredibile, lo sai?” Harry sorrise e lo baciò sul naso.

 

“Lo so.” Ridacchiò Snape.

 

“Hei!” Harry gli schiaffeggiò il braccio. “Per un principiante, penso di aver fatto bene.”

 

“Temo che tu abbia bisogno di più pratica. Forse potremmo fare un programma settimanale di lezioni.” Ripose Snape con falsa sincerità.

 

“Che ne dici di venerdì prossimo?”

 

“É un appuntamento.”

 

Fine.

 

 

 

 

 

Note dell'autrice:

Mi scuso con tutti gli abitanti di Edenton, NC. Il titolo è il motto dello stato del North Carolina. Le fotografie sono state scattare dall'autrice (o da mio marito) - per favore non usatele per nessuna ragione.

 

*'*é tratto da un vero sermone sull'omosessualità trovato qui: http://www.redlandbaptist.org/sermons/sermon20001001.htm

 

Twelve Angry Men (La Parola Ai Giurati), The Curse of Frankenstein (La Maledizione Di Frankenstein), The Bridge on the River Kwai (Il Ponte Sul Fiume Kwai), Gunfight at the O.K. Corral( Sfida All'O.K. Corral), Fire Down Below (Fuoco Nella Stiva), and All I Have to Give (I Pionieri Del Wisconsin) sono tutti film che uscirono nel 1957 anche se non necessariamente nell'ordine in cui li ho usati nella storia.

 

James and Son Body Shop (la Carrozzeria di James e Figlio), Taylor Twin Cinema ( il Cinema dei Gemelli Taylor), Evans Funerals and Cremations(l' Agenzia di pompe funebri e cremazioni Evans), Queen Anne Park ( il Parco Queen Anne), St. Paul's Episcopal Church( la Chiesa Episcopale di San Paolo), the Edenton Cotton Mill ( la Piantagione di Cotone di Edenton) e tutti i nomi delle strade sono posti realmente esistenti ad Edenton.

 

Note della traduttrice:

* Ho deciso riportare tra parentesi in inglese i titoli originali dei film che non anno una traduzione fedele.

*' Ho tradotto “soda pop” come Acqua Tonica perché adesso in Italia non penso ci sia un nome abbastanza generico per identificare la bevanda presa da Harry: frizzante e non alcolica, il cui gusto in questo caso non è specificato.

**Qui si fa ovviamente cenno al segno zodiacale che però in inglese è indicato con un vocabolo differente da quello usato per l'animale.

*'' Gombo è un alimento, non molto diffuso in Italia, anche conosciuto come okra.

Le foto cui fa riferimento l'autrice ritraggono scorci di Edenton, se potrò le pubblicherò come nella storia originale.

 


End file.
